Ashes
by Marianne-D
Summary: Léna débarqua sans aucune précaution dans la vie des agents du BAU, bousculant leur monde avec vigueur. Un peu trop elle-même, elle finira par trouver sa place près du naïf Dr. Reid... SRxOC
1. Chapter 1

Pour introduire l'histoire suivante, il faut savoir que j'aime faire de petits chapitres, histoire d'avoir toujours de l'avance dans mes publications futures. Je parlerais souvent du point de vue de différents personnages... Parce que j'aime ça ! =)

**Aaron Hotchner, Bureaux du BAU, Fbi 10 h 46**

Il faut croire que j'attire la malchance en ce moment. Que tout me tombe dessus comme si la vie reprennaît tout ce que je ne méritais pas. Lorsque le téléphone a sonné, j'aurais du me douter que ce coup de fil n'allait pas me plaire. Pourtant, je décrochais, un étrange pressentiment étranglant ma gorge.

" Agent Hotchner ? Il y eut un léger silence puis un juron fleuri au bout de la ligne. Je soupirais en reconnaissant la voix qui jurait aussi allègrement.

- Non de... ! Bonjour Aaron, excuse moi pour ça, mais je viens de me faire attaquer par moi même. Je te dérange ?

- Je pense que non. Bien que le fait de me téléphoner pendant que je travaille me dérange toujours.

- Et tu veux que je fasse comment, tu es toujours au boulot ! Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai trouvé du travail.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose. J'étais contente pour elle, elle l'avait probablement mérité. Mais un affreux doute me saisit. Et pourquoi tu me téléphones à moi pour me dire ça ?

- Heuuuu... Et bien disons qu'une certaine Jennifer Jareau à besoin d'aide et qu'en plus j'ai des compétences en informatique, donc... La voix féminine s'était faite hésitante et un peu honteuse.

- Léna ! Tu veux dire que tu vas travailler au BAU ? Je n'étais pas en colère, juste mort de trouille pour des raisons personnelles.

- Et bien... Oui. Mais je ne te dérangerais pas, tu ne sauras même pas que j'existe ! Argumenta la dite Léna avec conviction.

- Tu n'as jamais su être discrète. Mais je ne suis pas en colère. Evite juste de me faire l'une de ces grandes démonstrations d'affection que tu sembles adorer.

- Promis. Au fait, je suis dans le bureau."

Je regardais au travers de la vitre et la vis, devant l'ascenseur à me faire un geste timide de la main. Je raccrochais le combiné et elle sourit, de ce sourire emplis de douceur qui avait fait craquer plus d'un homme à ma connaissance. Au moins elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires, me dis-je en soupirant.

Elle semblait avoir renoncé à ses habituelles frusques multicolores pour quelque chose d'un rien plus sombre et arborait toujours ses cheveux d'un rouge vif. Je descendis les quelques marches, traversais l'espace qui séparait d'elle et remarquais qu'elle portait toujours sa boucle d'oreille en forme de perroquet.

" Re bonjour Aaron.

- C'est du sérieux Léna. Et je n'hésiterais pas à te virer au besoin. Elle eut cette moue triste qui me fit culpabiliser. Elle y arrivait déjà quand elle avait 5 ans, c'est dire ma résistance.

- Je sais bien. Et crois moi, tu ne serais pas le premier à le faire. Mais je vais me tenir, promis ! Elle eut un sourire rayonnant d'honnêteté, celui là même qu'elle me sortait quand elle avait fait une bêtise. Malgré moi, je lui renvoyais son sourire.

- Je vais t'emmener chez JJ, elle t'expliquera tout ça.

- Dac'. Et comment je dois t'appeler ? Tonton hotch ?

- Évite. Un Hotch me suffira très bien."

Léna eut un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon, mais qui étais-je pour lui donner des ordres. Hormis son nouveau supérieur évidemment. JJ leva les yeux de la montagne de paperasse qui trônait sur son bureau et fixa la nouvelle avec une intensité étonnante.

" Léna Devans ? "

La jeune femme sembla déglutir et je dois dire que j'appréciais assez l'effet effrayant qu'avait la blonde sur elle.

" Oui madame. En parfaite petite fille modèle, elle croisa les mains en son giron.

- Tu peux m'appeler JJ ! Après tout, si tu peux me débarasser de la paperasse, je crois que je vais t'aimer !

- J'ai toujours eu un don surnaturel avec l'administration. Ça doit être mon côté Jedi."

JJ rit et se leva. Sentant que je devais invisible, je m'éclipsais, tellement plus au calme dans mon bureau. Je tournais donc les talons et jetais au passage un regard sur le reste de l'équipe occupée à taper des rapports ou dans le cas de Reid, de lire un livre épais comme un dictionnaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer Jareau, Bureau du BAU, Fbi 11 h 17**

La jeune femme arborait une tenue d'étudiante décontractée et je ne pus me résoudre à lui dire de faire plus sobre. Elle triturait sa boucle d'oreille en me regardant avancer vers elle. Je crois que je l'ai un peu effrayée, mais bon, il faut bien que je m'amuse moi aussi des fois.

" Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir aussi vite. Je vais te présenter à Garcia, ta future partenaire de... Disons d'ordinateur. Tu travailleras en liaison avec elle pendant les missions.

- Ok ! Je vous ai vu regarder ma tenue avec circonspection, si vous voulez, je peux mettre autre chose, mais je me sens assez à l'aise avec celle la.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de problème pour moi.

- Super ! Alors la prochaine fois, je viendrais habillée normalement ! Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil qui me laissa présager le pire. Mais tant qu'elle faisait son travail, qui étais-je pour lui faire des reproches ? Elle me suivit dans les couloirs du BAU.

- Tu es arrivée avec Hotch, tu le connais ? Elle se plongea dans le silence et j'en déduisis que oui. C'était une question sans importance, oublie.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler. Je vais dire que oui. Elle eut un sourire timide. C'est mon parrain, mais je dois dire que je n'ai toujours été une fille exemplaire alors il ne parle pas beaucoup de moi.

- Avec toutes tes références, on pourrait croire que si pourtant ! Elle rit légèrement.

- J'ai la bougeotte et il y eut une période de ma vie où j'apprenais tout ce que je pouvais, alors je suis devenue... Disons polyvalente !

- Disons ça. Garcia !"

J'ouvris la porte sur l'antre du génie en informatique et tombais sur l'ancienne blonde, excentrique à souhait, juchée sur son fauteuil.

" Salut JJ ! Qui est la charmante personne avec la jupe que je cherche partout depuis de mois ?

- Léna Devans, voici Penelope Garcia. Vous allez travailler ensemble.

- Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui a crée LE programme ? Je t'aime."

Penelope se leva et serra la nouvelle dans ses bras avec un sourire extatique.

" Je crois bien que c'est moi ! Oh la vache. Je veux les même chez moi !"

Elle bondit sur les ordinateurs et s'empressa de pianoter sur un clavier.

" Oh. La. La. J'aime ça. "

Je la regardais ouvrir des fenêtres de je ne savais pas trop où, taper aussi vite que son ombre sous le regard admiratif de Garcia. Je me dis que j'avais fais le bon choix, parce que pour que Penelope admire quelqu'un sur son propre terrain, il fallait quand même en vouloir.

" Est-ce qu'on peut trouver le numéro de téléphone d'ET là dessus ? Interrogea Léna avec des yeux suppliants.

- Non, j'ai déjà essayé, c'est confidentiel. Pousse toi mon cœur et laisse moi un clavier."

S'en suivit une bataille rangée de ligne de code dans laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment ma place. Je les laissais à leur concentration et à leurs éclats de rire pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle folle furieuse.

Ils étaient tous le nez en l'air, pas vraiment concentrés. Morgan tentait de dissimuler le fait qu'il lisait un magazine de voiture, Emily regardait le plafond, Reid lisait et Rossi tentait de rendre caduque la loi de la gravitation universelle.

" Bonjour tout le monde ! Une salve de bonjour me répondit, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Je dois juste vous prévenir que la petite nouvelle, Léna Devans, est arrivée et de vous dire d'éviter d'aller déranger Garcia pour le moment."

Comme de juste, ils se levèrent tous - hormis Rossi, probablement trop maître de lui même- et se précipitèrent vers la salle d'informatique. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elles ne leur jetteraient pas de choses à la figure, mais après tout ce n'était pas mon problème.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek Morgan, Bureau du BAU , Fbi 11 h 39**

La bataille qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était proprement hallucinante. Les deux femmes riaient aux éclats alors que le monde semblait défiler sur les écrans. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu Garcia aussi joyeuse depuis un moment et cela me fit sourire.

La nouvelle avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants et un rire ravageur. Le petit Reid déglutit d'ailleurs avec difficulté. A un moment, elle s'agita et tapa encore plus rapidement sur le clavier et du bout du doigt frappa la barre d'espace. Garcia piailla.

" Mouahahahah ! J'ai gagné !

- Je t'aimmmmEUH ! "

Lentement, elles se retournèrent et rougirent dans un bel ensemble en voyant les spectateurs de leur petite joute informatique. Léna nous détailla un par un et me siffla après un regard complice avec Garcia. Allons bon, voilà que j'ai une deuxième folle sur le dos.

" Tu avec raison Garcia, le dénommée Derek n'est pas mal du tout.

- Pas touche sale petite chose ! C'est le mien !

- Je te rappelle que le grand manitou me surveille... Léna leva les yeux au ciel avec la bouche frémissante.

- Hotch ne mort pas. Enfin... Je ne crois pas.

- Je l'ai mordu un fois, soupira la femme sans se soucier du public. Mais il avait refusé de m'acheter une glace alors c'était une question de survie.

- Comme je te comprends. Ajouta Garcia, hilare."

Trop d'informations tournaient dans ma tête pour que je comprenne tout ce qui se passait. Mais Reid saurait. Reid savait toujours tout. Après un regard pour l'individu en question, je constatais qu'il réfléchissait profondément, les sourcils froncés. Léna s'approcha et passa la main devant ses yeux. Comme de juste, le génie n'eut aucune réaction.

"Ça c'est fort de café. Total respect. Au fait, je suis Léna Devans, mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant et je me dis que les garçons devaient tomber comme des mouches. Pour preuve, ça réveilla même Spencer. Et pour la question, je suis la filleule d'Hotch, pas la peine de lui dire que vous savez ça."

Puis elle s'excusa et partit rejoindre JJ qui l'attendait probablement pour lui expliquer son travail. Elle paraissait sympathique décréta mon esprit, et mes collègues semblèrent acquiescer silencieusement. Elle se trimbalait un sac qui semblait plein à craquer et aussitôt j'eus envie de fouiller dedans. Envie légitime non ?

" Wow. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi on n'engage jamais quelqu'un de normal ? Interrogeais-je, sarcastique.

- Derek ! On ne critique pas ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Pardon Emily, mais tu ne peux pas lutter contre l'informatique et la folie associée. Prentiss rit et acquiesça.

- Hey kid, interpellais-je Spencer qui avait l'air ailleurs. Ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. Ou un zombie, au choix."

Je crois bien que c'étais la première fois de ma vie que je voyais Spencer rougir aussi brusquement. Il croisa la bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se défendre et je n'aimais pas ça. Il pouvait me faire tellement peur quand il faisait ça.

" Ne te mets pas dans tout tes états, ce n'est pas grave si tu la trouves mignonne, j'ajoutais à ma déclaration un clin d'œil à Garcia.

- Pas du tout, bafouilla-t-il lamentablement. Je me demandais juste comment j'allais pouvoir me concentrer si elle vient en mission avec nous. Je ne serais pas en état de penser."

Il avait l'air réellement inquiet. Je posais une main sur son épaule, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour lui. Je me souvenais qu'il n'était pas moi et ce qui était naturel pour moi, comme flirter innocemment, était la plus dure des épreuves pour Reid.

" Elle a l'air adorable et je ne pense pas qu'elle morde. Hormis Hotch évidemment. Spencer sourit. Sois naturel mon petit Reid, elle ne pourra que t'apprécier."

Si je le pensais réellement, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ma démonstration. Pour la peine, Garcia s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras avant de retourner à ses ordinateurs. On frappa à la porte de l'antre et ses cheveux rouges la précédèrent.

" C'est encore moiiiii ! JJ m'envoie vous dire d'aller en salle de réunion."

On se précipita tous vers la salle en question et la voyant hébétée, je l'attrapais par l'épaule et la poussais devant moi. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue. Je levais les yeux au ciel et priais pour que Reid s'en sorte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Léna Devans, Bureau du BAU, Fbi 12 h 31**

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table et lançaient des trucs dont j'avais du mal à suivre le cours. Je me demandais une seconde ce que je faisais là alors que je serais tellement mieux à ranger des dossiers et à faire du travail de bureau. Je regardais mon parrain avec son air concentré et sombre qu'il arborait toujours.

Devais-je faire quelque chose ? Dire que j'étais perdue était un joli euphémisme. Je crois que complètement paumée ferait mieux l'affaire. Tous parlaient dès qu'une idée leur venait et sans comprendre j'admirais leur relation étroite.

Je me fis toute petite et me dis qu'ils finiraient peut être par m'oublier. Alors que je me tassais dans mon siège avec une application rare, je vis le regard amusé de mon nouveau patron se poser sur moi. Je rougis et retins mon irrésistible envie de m'enfuir en courant.

" On va partir dans 30 minutes. Indiqua Hotch. Léna, tu viens avec nous.

- Heuuuu... D'accord. Enfin je suppose."

Je pense que je n'avais pas le choix de fait. Je sortis de la salle en traînant un peu les pieds, je n'avais jamais aimé prendre l'avion. Je téléphonais rapidement à ma voisine de palier pour qu'elle prenne soin de mon pauvre petit minou aux griffes acérés. Je déambulais entre les différents bureaux en téléphonant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Comme à chaque fois que je plongeais dans l'inconnu, je commençais à flipper avec toute l'exagération dont j'étais capable. Tous s'activaient autour de moi, à préparer leurs affaires et je songeais vaguement au sac qui pendait sur mon épaule. Je pense que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre si Garcia acceptait de me prêter un ordinateur le temps de l'enquête.

Mon appel terminé, je squattais une chaise libre et tournais sur moi même comme si j'étais seule au monde. Il fallait que je calme des battements désordonnés de mon cœur où j'allais probablement hurler à la mort avant de me jeter par la fenêtre.

" Léna ? Je levais le nez du sol pour tomber sur Emily qui me souriait. Tu as l'air complètement paniquée, ça va ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de boulot. Je me demande même ce que je fiche ici.

- Si JJ t'a engagé, crois moi, tu vas être utile. Allez, viens, il faut y aller."

Je me redressais et la suivis dans l'ascenseur où l'attendais les autres membres de l'équipe. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement douée pour me faire des amis. En général, au bout de quelques heures, les gens me fuyaient comme si j'avais la peste.

Je m'appuyais contre une paroi de l'appareil et laissais tomber mes cheveux devant mes yeux. Il fallait que je réussisse, je n'avais pas le droit de décevoir une fois de plus mon parrain. Je ne savais pas si il se rendait compte à quel point son avis était important pour moi.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais assise dans l'avion privé du BAU et scrutais avec attention les nuages qui m'entouraient. Les autres parlaient entre eux de l'affaire et j'ouvrais mon ordinateur avec discrétion. Garcia m'envoya aussitôt une flopée d'informations que je m'empressais de relayer à l'équipe.

Je farfouillais dans mon sac et dégotais un livre que je me dépêchais de commencer, voulant m'éloigner du fait que je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place. Un mouvement sur le siège en face du mien me tira de ma lecture.

" Léna, tu es sure que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieuse. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je lui souris tranquillement, le cœur gonflé de sa sollicitude.

- Je suis complètement terrorisée tu veux dire. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne suis pas aussi brillante ni compétente que vous ! Je n'avais jamais été du genre à cacher ce que je pensais, et ça le fit rire.

- Brillante, tu l'es, j'en suis convaincu. J'ai regardé son CV et je dois dire que je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Franchement Léna, tu as un doctorat en ingénierie informatique et tu as du faire des études sur presque tout ce qui existe sur Terre !

- N'exagérons rien. Je crois que je voulais rattraper un peu tout ce que j'avais raté dans ma vie."

J'eus un sourire timide pour la seule personne que je respectais plus que tout. Le vol serait long jusqu'à Denver. Je me frottais les yeux avec un bâillement réprimé. Tous semblaient vouloir s'occuper l'esprit ou les mains. Je me sentais désœuvrée et ce n'était pas une sensation particulièrement agréable.

Reid me fixait comme si j'étais le prince William en personne. Je lui envoyais un regard engageant, mais il détourna les yeux comme si je venais de le brûler. Il était mignon avec ses cheveux un peu fous, son visage anguleux et ses yeux de chien battu. Il était probablement plus âgé que moi, mais j'avais l'envie un peu folle de le considérer comme le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Je me portais sur Derek et Emily qui étudiaient les dossiers. Ce premier devait briser tous les cœurs sur son passage, sans pour autant le vouloir. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de sincère. Pourtant derrière toutes les apparences dont il s'enveloppait, il avait un air brisé.

Emily avait l'air fragile comme une poupée. Ses yeux et ses expressions révélaient immédiatement qui elle était et ce qu'elle pensait. Rossi était lui même, impassible et semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Et que dire de Hotch. Les fois où je le voyais sourire étaient devenues beaucoup trop rare à mon goût. Depuis la mort d'Haley, il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait et ça me paraissait insupportable, alors que je l'avais connu pleinement heureux de vivre.

Je crois m'être endormie à un moment donné de mon étude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer Reid, Denver, Colorado 17 h 24**

L'avion descendait lentement vers la piste d'atterrissage et Léna avait le nez collé contre le hublot pour voir le paysage, comme éblouie. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie. Je me détestais pour ne plus réussir à sourire en découvrant le pays tout entier.

Elle rit alors que Derek lui ébouriffait les cheveux comme à une gamine. Je l'enviais de pouvoir agir aussi naturellement avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. J'avais mis des semaines à oser toucher, parler à ces personnes que je respectais à présent.

Mais je sentais au fond de moi que cette fois serait différente. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais pensé que le sourire de JJ était magnifique. Ou même que ses yeux étaient trop brillants pour être réels. On atterrit et je pris mon sac de voyage pour aller m'installer dans un des véhicules du Fbi.

Je ne conduisais jamais, il paraissait que j'étais un danger public. Et pour dire la vérité, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, les actions manuelles n'étaient pas vraiment mon fort. Je vis la nouvelle en grande discussion avec Hotch, qui finit apparemment par céder en lui tendant les clefs qu'une des voitures.

Je priais pour qu'elle soit plus sérieuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle s'installa au volant, caressant le cuir du volant et eut un sourire rayonnant. Elle ouvrit la vitre et m'apostropha en brandissant la carte de Denver.

" Hey Spencer ! J'aurais besoin d'un copilote capable de nous faire arriver avant Hotch au poste de police, t'es partant ?"

Je me figeais une seconde, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Mais Hotch me rassura en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pris ça comme une permission.

"Si vous permettez, je crois que je ne vais pas venir avec vous. Je tiens à la vie.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Derek ! S'insurgea Léna . J'ai fais de la course automobile et je gagnais souvent !

- C'est bien ce que je dis."

Elle râla encore un peu en les voyant tous grimper dans le second véhicule. Je me demandais dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourré. En m'installant, j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu les traiter de dégonflés. Elle mit le contact et démarra tout en douceur. Je dépliais la carte en priant pour que je ne nous fasse pas perdre en cours de route.

" Alors petit génie, dis moi tout ! Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans son ton, juste un rien d'amusement dont je ne me formalisais pas. Je me sentis tout drôle.

- Première à droite.

- A vos ordres. Est-ce que je te fais peur ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle directement. Je rougis.

- Non.

- Parce qu'on dirait. Et il ne faut pas, je suis plutôt sympa dans mes bons jours.

- Je retiendrais ça. A gauche. [...] Ton autre gauche."

A nouveau, elle rit d'elle même et ne remit pas en doute ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle était très concentrée sur la route et même si elle conduisait rapidement, je n'eus pas la peur programmée au départ. Comme prévu, nous arrivâmes avant Hotch et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de fleurir ses lèvres.

" Alors, je ne sais pas conduire et je suis effrayante ?"

Je me promis mentalement de toujours monter avec elle. Ça m'éviterait de devoir m'accrocher à la portière quand Derek conduisait. Je suivis sagement le mouvement quand tous pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaron Hotchner, Denver, Colorado 17 h 59**

Léna avait toujours son petit air arrogant quand j'entrais dans le poste de police. Elle adorait faire étalage de ses dons et je n'avais vu aucune objection à ce qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle en me battant cette fois ci. Mais la prochaine fois, j'irais à une vitesse normale.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu à Denver, c'était une ville considérée comme tranquille comparée à New York. Le shérif qui se dirigea vers nous n'avait pas l'air très commode et je considérais que ça ne partait pas d'un très bon pied.

Il commença par nous menacer et nous dire que nous n'avions rien à faire ici, ni moi, ni mon costume de pingouin, que nous pouvions repartir chez nous. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Derek et Léna prêts à exploser. Je lui expliquais calmement que nous ne venions que pour l'aider, rien d'autre.

" Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rigolos ! Rentrez chez vous jouer avec vos ordinateurs et vos bouquins.

- Mmmmffffff ! S'indigna Léna avec un palpitement inquiétant de la narine. Elle avait fait des progrès en maîtrise de soi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait attrapé une lampe pour le frapper.

- Un problème Mademoiselle ? Interrogea haineusement le shérif avec un air narquois en détaillant sa tenue.

- En fait oui. Fit elle après avoir repris profondément sa respiration. Je ne pense pas que vous aillez le droit de nous juger sans nous connaître où même nous laisser une chance. Et je vous interdis de d'insulter l'agent Hotchner de cette façon.

- Ah oui, vous m'interdisez ? Gamine, j'ai au moins 30 ans de plus que toi et tes fringues de barbie ! Retourne à un défilé de pacifiste et laisse parler les grandes personnes."

Je vis à cette seconde le sourire tranquille de la jeune femme, qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

" Ca serait avec plaisir, il y en a un en ville ?"

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en constatant qu'elle avait toujours cette étrange faculté à déstabiliser les gens en posant des questions débordante d'honnêteté.

" Et sinon, je possède quelques licences variées et un doctorat. J'ai eu le meilleur professeur d'arts martiaux qu'il soit, et pour tout vous dire, j'ai passé cinq mois de ma vie dans la rue. Je vous prierais de ne plus me traiter comme une gamine de cinq ans, sinon je vais envisager de vous casser la figure. Elle sourit. Alors s'il vous plaît, acceptez notre aide comme elle vient et évitez de nous insulter, je suis plutôt sanguine."

Hébété, le responsable tourna les talons, le visage tout rouge. Je la fixais avec un rien de désapprobation. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et tritura ses doigts.

" Désolée, je crois que je ne me maitrise pas encore tout à fait. Je ne recommencerais plus.

- C'était très bien. Elle me fixa avec surprise. Tu ne l'as pas frappé, je considère ça comme assez probant. Bon, maintenant que Léna a réglé le problème de manière expéditive... Tous sourirent. David et Prentiss vous allez voir le coroner, Derek et moi allons interroger les proches de la victime. JJ tu te charges des médias, ils vont en faire des tonnes. Léna et Reid vous restez ici. Reid commencera le profil et toi, fis-je en la fixant, tu le protèges des griffes du shérif."

Mon trait d'humour eut au moins le mérite de faire plisser le nez au génie et de faire rire Derek. Je regardais Léna entrainer Reid vers une salle apparemment inoccupée. Ce dernier sembla se rebeller à ce contact physique avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de la suivre.

Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Léna Devans, Denver, Colorado 18 h 25**

Je me laissais tomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardais Spencer accrocher sur le tableau les différents éléments de l'enquête. Je grimaçais à la vue du cadavre calciné qui semblait me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je crois que je supporterais ça. Du moins pour le moment.

Je tombais sur un symbole qui m'interpella. Qu'est ce que le symbole de la paix venait faire sur ce mur. Je haussais un sourcil intrigué.

" On a retrouvé ça sur les scènes de crime ? Il se tourna vers moi et regarda ce que je lui désignais.

- Peint en rouge à côté des corps.

- Flippant. Et un peu tordu.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? Il avait vraiment l'air intéressé par ce que j'avais à dire. Enfin, c'est évidemment que c'est le symbole hippie de la paix, de Greenpeace, alors on pense à des revendications pacifistes. On va voir si il y a un lien avec les victimes.

- Disons que dans le contexte, ça ne serait pas plutôt la "Croix de Néron" ? Il me regarda de travers et je me sentis ignorante au possible. Ce n'était pas mon domaine de compétence. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, c'est sortis tout seul, oubli.

- Non ! Tu veux parler du massacre des chrétiens par Néron, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et comme ils étaient brulés... "

Il acquiesça lentement et nota "croix de Néron" sur le tableau.

" Si tu as d'autres idées aussi inutiles, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part."

Il me sourit pour la première fois et je me sentis reprendre confiance. Je finis par ouvrir mon ordinateur et tombais sur Garcia qui s'empressa de m'interroger sur l'ambiance à Denver. Dix minutes plus tard, elle retournait à ses recherches et je relevais les yeux sur le génie du groupe qui fouillait dans des tonnes de paperasse.

"Besoin d'aide ? La paperasse ça me connaît."

Sans un mot il acquiesça et je commençais à déchiffrer les documents sur les victimes. J'avais un peu l'impression de m'introduire dans leur vie et de tout remuer. Je me fis une raison et plongeais dans ma lecture.

Une bonne heure plus tard, mon ventre commença à gargouiller avec insistance et je m'étirais, le dos en compote. Aaron entra et me regarda avec bienveillance. Reid se redressa sur sa chaise.

" Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien. Apparemment les victimes n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Et vous, ça avance ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai rien appris de plus.

- Une petite minute ! M'exclamais-je sans aucune discrétion. Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais subitement devenue folle. Hemmm... Je vois qu'ils habitent tous dans le même quartier ou dans des quartiers proches. Et qu'ils sont tous catholiques. Est-ce que ça serait extrapoler de penser qu'ils allaient tous à la même église ? Enfin, j'en sais rien, ce n'est pas mon boulot..."

Je me sentis ridicule d'avoir osé proposé une hypothèse aussi... Hypothétique. Pourtant ils me répondirent par des compliments et ils se critiquèrent de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose d'aussi simple. Je souris. Alors je n'étais pas complètement inutile.

Heureuse, je me replongeais dans mes dossiers tout en gardant une oreille sur leur discussion. Je ne comprenais pas tout leur résonnement mais ça devait leur sembler sensé. Je finis par retrouver Penelope et retransmis ses informations au groupe.

Pour la première fois de la journée, j'eus la fugace sensation d'être à ma place.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer Reid, Denver, Colorado 20 h 44

Je faisais semblant de réfléchir alors que j'étudiais la jeune femme face à moi, plongée dans l'étude des documents que lui fournissaient Garcia depuis Quantico. Aux fréquents regards que lui lançait Hotch, je pouvais dire sans peine à quel point il était attaché à elle.

Elle m'avait semblé aux premiers abords qu'elle était simplement normale. Puis elle s'était légèrement entrouverte et m'apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence. Elle avait sa place parmis nous, et je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait longtemps cantonnée au poste de liaison.

Rossi finit par protester vigoureusement et réclama un repas suivit d'une nuit de sommeil, même partielle. Dociles, nous mangeâmes autour de la table de réunion et il n'y eut pas beaucoup de discussion. Même l'éloquent Derek ne parlait pas, le regard fixé sur le tableau. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, l'affaire occupait toujours les esprits.

" J'ai réservé des chambres à l'hôtel à côté. Simplement... Nous ne devions être que six alors j'avais prévu trois chambres avec deux lits. Dit Hotch, avec un regard pénétrant dirigé vers Léna.

- Oh, si il n'y a que ça, la moquette me conviendra très bien ! Elle eut un sourire sincère. Son parrain parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu vas y aller, je dormirais ici.

- Tu es trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries ! S'exclama-t-elle sans aucune maîtrise. Heuuu... Je suis désolée pour ça, mais c'est vrai !

- C'est moi qui dirige ici, alors vous allez vous débrouiller entre vous, et pas de chamailleries."

Léna baissa piteusement la tête.

" Qui est prêt à faire chambrée avec moi ? Je ne suis pas du tout pudique, j'ai peur de l'orage et jai tendance à être somnanbule. Helloooo ! Elle eut un geste de la main moqueur et s'avachit un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

- Je prends JJ ! S'exclama Emily, toujours prête à respecter... Sa propre intimité.

- Je vais devoir être avec un homme, un vrai ! Et évidemment, je n'ai pas de tendance nymphomane. Léna avait l'air d'une gamine à qui on venait d'accorder le plus beau des voeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme avec cette furie. Déclara posement Rossi, impassible au possible.

- Bien. Il nous reste donc le fatasme de Garcia ou mon super copilote !

- Prends Reid, au moins il aura l'occasion d'avoir une fille dans sa chambre !"

Je maudis Derek, mais je savais pertinement qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mon absence de relations intimes avec les femmes le faisait toujours rire et le fait de me faire partager la chambre avec une fille que je trouvais plutôt... Attirante, devait faire parti d'un de ses plans pour me caser. Léna me regarda et plongea sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer avec vigueur.

Je n'aurais pas pu décrire le noeud qui se forma dans ma gorge alors que ses doigts s'emmélaient à mes mèches.

" T'inquiète Spency, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

Etrangement, ca ne me rassura pas du tout. Mais il était trop tard pour proposer à Hotch d'échanger avec lui. Et je me doutais qu'il était heureux que ce ne soit pas Derek qui dorme avec sa filleule. Evidemment, moi, je n'étais pas considérée comme un danger pour elle.

Dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur un des deux lits avec un soupir de bien être. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent une seconde avant qu'elle ne se redresse sur ses coudes pour me regarder, avec ce sourire tranquille qu'elle arborait souvent.

" Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dis tout ça uniquement pour être avec toi. Morgan et Rossi m'intimident vraiment.

- Alors que moi je ne suis que le naïf petit génie, innocent et inoffensif. Je m'assis sur le lit et croisais mes mains. Je la sentis s'assoir à côté de moi et son épaule s'appuya contre la mienne.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un comme ça Spencer. Tu es juste humain et tu ne fais rien pour cacher qui tu es. C'est quelque chose que je sais apprécier chez les gens. Je tournais mon visage vers elle en me disant qu'on ne m'ait jamais dis une chose aussi vraie.

- Hotch pense surement que je suis inoffensif envers _toi_ Léna. Insistais-je.

- Oui. Disons que tu n'es pas un de ses mâles alpha qui expose leur virilité en vitrine. Les garçons comme toi me rassure beaucoup plus."

Elle enserra mes épaules de son bras et j'eus l'irristible envie de me confier à elle. Léna ne me jugeait pas pour être faible. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur mon cou. Je frémis et l'éclat de rire qui suivit me surprit. Elle m'agressa à coups de chatouilles bien placées. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir eu une relation aussi simple qu'avec elle à cette seconde. Elle finit par se stopper et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.


	9. Chapter 9

_Parce que j'étais de bonne humeur, que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre un peu en retard... Et probablement aussi parce que mes chers reviewers m'ont mis la pression !_

**Léna Devans, Denver, Colorado 22 h 15**

J'enfilais ce qui me servirait de pyjama pour la nuit et en me coiffant, je pensais à ma petite discussion avec Reid. Il était atrocement chou avec sa façon de me parler comme si j'étais fragile, et sa maladresse avec les mots le rendait encore plus trognon.

Fin prête, je sortis et me glissais sous ma couette, alors qu'il détournait les yeux vers le plafond.

" C'est bon Spencer, je suis décemment cachée, tu peux recommencer à être normal."

Il se tourna vers moi et eut un sourire en coin décidement adorable. J'avais une curieuse envie de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Reid en pyjama. Sûrement un ces trucs écossais très couvrants comme en portaient mon grand père, quand il était encore en vie évidemment.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me dis que j'aurais fait une excellente médium. Il se hata vers son lit et je crus même une seconde qu'il courait . J'étais désolée que ça le mette dans des états pareils. Je n'étais qu'une fille après tout !

Je n'avais pas envie de lire, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir non plus. Pourtant j'éteignis la lumière, en sentant que ça dissiperait l'atmosphère tendue qu'il avait réussi à installer entre nous. Il fit de même et dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, j'observais le mince rai de lumière au plafond.

Quinze minutes plus tard, l'envie de dormir ne m'avait toujours pas prise avec elle. Et je soupçonnais mon camarade de chambrée de ne pas roupiller non plus.

" Hé Spencer, tu dors ?

- C'est une question stupide, si je dormais, je n'aurais pas pu te répondre. Il avait la voix étonnement claire.

- Oui, mais d'une façon logique, j'aurais su si tu dormais. Tu es partant pour une discussion nocturne ? Tu sais, comme le font les filles dans les films débiles pour adolescent. Mon oreille pouvait me tromper, mais j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu pouffer.

- Allons y, j'ai des tendances à l'insomnie.

- C'est bon à savoir. C'est toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je franchement en parlant de l'enquête.

- Toujours.

- Super. Dans un mois j'envisagerais probablement le suicide comme une solution... viable. Il rit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, l'envie de vomir diminue un peu avec l'habitude.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi de faire ça ? J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi un génie avec ses capacités avait décidé de se terrer au BAU.

- Je pense que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie. Arrêter les criminels me semblait une bonne option. Et puis... Il hésita un instant. Je m'y sens comme chez moi, ils sont ma famille. Et toi ?

- J'ai fais pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, et disons que c'est un moyen de me rattraper. Et aussi que Aaron soit fier de moi, pour une fois.

- Je pense qu'il l'est. Il n'arrête pas de te couver des yeux. Je grimaçais dans l'obscurité.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Je lui ai trop souvent menti pour qu'il me pardonne aussi facilement."

Je me tue, un bourdonnement désagréable dans les oreilles. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs que j'aimais particulièrement me rappeler. Le lit sur ma droite grinça.

"C'est quelqu'un de juste. Peu importe ce que tu as fais, c'est du passé maintenant.

- Si tu savais toute l'histoire, tu ne dirais probablement pas ça.

- Je pense que si."

J'eus l'envie étrange de le serrer dans mes bras. C'était ce que je me ressassais depuis des années, mais le fait qu'une autre personne me le dise aussi simplement me réchauffa le coeur et en un sens, me réconforta. Juste avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je marmonnais.

" Spencer ?

- Mmmmm ?

- Merci."

Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer comment je le savais, mais j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'il souriait dans le noir. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec la bouche pâteuse, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux bouffis. Et comme tous les matins, je songeais au boulot qu'il allait me falloir pour rattraper tout ça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spencer Reid, Denver, Colorado 7 h 02**

Je crois que ce fut le gémissement du lit voisin qui me réveilla. Et comme à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je me demandais pourquoi il fallait que je me lève pour ensuite devoir aller me recoucher. J'aperçus brièvement Léna qui s'enfermait dans la salle de bain et avec un grognement sourd, je me couchais sur le dos.

J'avais un mal de tête qui n'était pas prêt de se dissiper à mon humble avis. Je fus rapidement saisi par la folle envie de prendre la douche la plus chaude de la terre. Elle me sembla étonnement rapide pour ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une fille selon moi.

Elle avait ôté ses vêtements de la veille et je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant attacher sa ceinture rouge. Elle avait le regard brillant d'excitation et une pensée me traversa rapidement l'esprit. Celle qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine émerveillée par la vie.

" Il neige dehors Spency ! Enfile ton bonnet et tes gants mon petit, ça serait dommage que tu nous choppe un rhume !"

Je lui souris, et comme pour vérifier ses dires, me dirigeais vers la fenêtre la plus proche. La ville était couverte d'une fine couche de poudreuse blanche et les gros flocons qui tombaient n'étaient pas pour me rassurer. Combien de fois allais je donc me casser la figure aujourd'hui ?

Partagé entre l'excitation et la dépression, j'entrais à mon tour dans la salle de bain. Il y faisait encore humide et l'odeur de citron qui flottait dans les airs devait appartenir à ma colocataire. Je me douchais et enfilais les vêtements les plus chauds de mon sac. Je devrais probablement songer à faire les magasins un de ces jours. Sachant que je me disais ça depuis des années, je devrais survivre un jour de plus avec mes frusques.

Je ressortis et elle pliait avec soin son pyjama, chose qui contredisait son caractère impulsif et enfantin, comme si elle avait deux personnalité bien distinctes en elle. Elle me regarda une seconde avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil sur l'heure et constatais que nous étions parfaitement dans les temps. Contrairement aux fois où je dormais avec Morgan qui passait au moins une demie heure dans la salle de bain alors qu'il n'avait même pas de cheveux.

Je fis de même et rangeais mes affaires avec la force de l'habitude. Léna enfila son manteau - dont je me demandais bien d'où il pouvait provenir-, entoura son cou d'une écharpe rouge et enfonça sur ses oreilles un bonnet d'un vert... Voyant.

Je la suivis en passant un manteau. Elle retroussa le nez et me laissa sortir dans la couloir. Pourquoi sentais-je que j'allais devoir subir quelque chose de très désagréable ? Je piétinais sur la moquette et elle me rejoignit en brandissant ce que je me refusais à identifier comme un bonnet violet et une écharpe mauve.

" Pour toi Spency-chou ! Il faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. Elle avait un air terrifiant, et je n'osais pas refuser. Mais au lieu de me les donner pour que je puisse les mettre, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et me l'enfonça avec autorité sur la tête."

Elle rit en voyant ma tête et je ne pus m'empécher de sourire à mon tour. Je la vis du coin de l'oeil enfiler des gants. Je de me demandais vaguement si elle était si frileuse que ça ou si elle aimait juste la couleur vive de ses affaires. Probablement un peu des deux.

" On attend Rossi et Morgan ? Ou on va directement au poste ? Interrogea-t-elle, une fois dans la rue.

- Allons y. Le temps que Derek arrive, on a le temps de geler sur place."

Elle acquiesça avec un rictus amusé et partit d'un pas décidé vers le poste de police. Je fus plus prudent, et grand bien m'en prit en la voyant glisser sur une longue plaque de verglas. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa au premier passant venu. Elle rougit et s'excusa avec emphase. Si je ne me moquais pas vraiment, ça ne l'empécha pas de me fusiller du regard.

" Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la neige figure toi !

- Ah oui ? Ne n'habite pas à Washington ?

- Et bien... A Manassas en fait. Mais seulement depuis quelques semaines.

- Tu étais où avant ? J'étais curieux, parce que je ne savais rien d'elle.

- J'habitais à Phoenix, la ville du soleil. Mais trop de soleil tue le sol... Aaaaaaahhhh ! Elle dérapa et je la retins avant que sa tête ne décide de rencontrer le sol. Merci. Je vais regarder où je pose les pieds je crois."

Je le tendis mon bras avec un sourire et elle s'en saisit, le feu aux joues. C'est ainsi, son bras coincé sous le mien que nous atteignîmes notre destination sans plus de chute, malgré ses tentatives répétées.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek Morgan, Denver, Colorado 7 h 59

Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin, agacé par les ronflements de Rossi, et l'esprit omnubilé par l'affaire en cours. Hotch avait une tête de zombie et je souris interieurement. La prochaine fois, il louerait à coup sur une quatrième chambre. Je buvais mon café en guettant les retardataires à la fenêtre.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas les manquer. Léna s'agrippait à Reid comme si le sol mençait de se dérober sous elle. Le fin géant qu'était le génie riait d'elle avec un bonnet que je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir jamais vu.

Cette scène toute simple me remonta le moral pour au moins la mi journée. Ca me faisait plaisir de voir qu'il s'ouvrait aussi rapidement à l'étrangère qu'était Léna. Dire qu'il m'avait fallu plus de trois semaines pour qu'il accepte simplement de me parler.

Mais il fallait croire que la simplicité naturelle apparente de la jeune femme avait réussi à dérider notre petit Reid habituellement si maladroit. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et elle secoua ses cheveux rouges pour ôter la neige qui la couvrait.

Elle retira son blouson et marcha droit vers moi, brusquement le visage sombre.

"Bonjour Derek. Comment va Hotch ?

- On dirait un mort vivant.

- Cette sale tête de mule, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents."

Je ne me serais jamais permis de dire une chose pareille à voix haute. Il fallait croire que le fait qu'il soit son parrain lui en donnait le droit. Elle s'empara d'une tasse de café remplie à ras bord et s'installa immédiatement devant son ordinateur avec une conscience professionelle étonnante.

" Penelope, reine des médias en tout genre, je t'écoute déesse de l'informatique.

- Hey Garcia ! Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose que les membres de l'église ?"

Je gémis. Il était à peine huit heures et mes quelques heures de sommeil avait sérieusement entamé ma concentration.

" Pas encore, mais je reprends tout ça ce matin. Et il paraît que tu as dormi avec notre petit Spencer ?

- Mouaip'. Mais je n'ai hélas rien de croustillant à te raconter ma chère."

Je jurais intérieurement. Et non, je n'étais pas une comère ni même une marieuse, mais j'aimais simplement tout savoir autour de moi. Spencer s'assit à son tour et se plongea dans ses dossiers avec la même concentration que Léna. Je gémis en constatant qu'on allait devoir faire avec une nouvelle accro au boulot.

Quand Emily arriva, je lui souris largement. Elle était la constante humaine du groupe, celle qui n'hésitait pas à se montrer plus qu'humaine quand il le fallait. Celle qui nous rappellait tous les jours que nous n'étions pas des supermans invincibles.

Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'étrange duo que formait Spencer et la petite nouvelle, mais ne dit rien. J'étais certain que dans sa tête, les rouages de la marieuse se mettait tranquillement en place. Je les plains par avance. Comme tous les jours depuis déjà quelques année, je ne pus m'empécher de penser qu'elle était beaucoup trop jolie pour faire ce boulot. Et décidement beaucoup trop intelligente pour m'envisager autrement que comme un ami.

Si j'en avais eu le courage, je lui aurais déballer tout ce que je pensais depuis longtemps déjà, mais je n'étais pas fou. Nous travaillions ensemble tous les jours, notre vie dépendait parfois de la loyauté de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

Pourtant, combien de fois avais je eu envie de me jeter dans le vide pour simplement me libérer de ce poids trop pesant. Mais je finirais pas l'oublier, je les oubliais toujours. Bien que pour elle, ce serait surement un peu plus long.

Je me détournais pour poser ma tasse sur un coin de table. Hotch venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec l'air un peu plus réveillé, surement du à la douche de vingts minutes qu'il venait de prendre. Lui aussi s'étonna de voir sa filleule déjà attelé à son travail mais ne dit rien. Je soupçonnais même que ça regonflait son ego de la voir ainsi.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily Prentiss, Denver, Colorado 8 h 15

Je m'étonnais de les voir tout les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi focalisés sur leur travail de si bon matin. Il fallait croire que le fait de ne pas dormir avec Morgan réussissait à Reid, qui paraissait nettement plus reposé que d'habitude.

L'inverse n'était pas vrai pour Derek qui maudissait Rossi à voix basse. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller le voir pour le lui demander. Il risquerait de me faire son habituel sourire charmeur pour ne pas m'inquiéter, je rirais et une nouvelle fois, mon coeur se serrerait.

J'avais compris depuis longtemps que je ne l'attirais pas, pas comme toutes les autres filles qu'il rencontrait n'importe où et qui tombaient sous son charme ravageur. Il attrapa une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, le regard vide.

Quand il était ainsi, je savais qu'il réfléchissait profondement et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger, je tenais à la vie. Je sentais qu'aujourd'hui seraît une dure journée, que j'aurais du mal à me mettre à travailler.

JJ et moi avions parlé une bonne partie de la nuit comme nous avions pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle me disait à quel point Henri et Will lui manquait et je lui parlais de moi, de toutes ces choses que personne d'autre ne saurait probablement jamais.

La nouvelle avait l'air sympathique, pensais-je. Mais elle ne remplacerait jamais le lien privilégié que j'avais construit avec JJ depuis des années. Appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, je les observais tous agirent les uns avec les autres comme une grande famille. Léna, arrivée seulement depuis hier, avait réussi avec une facilité étonnante à creuser son nid et à se lier avec toute l'équipe en un temps record.

Elle était penchée sur son écran, les yeux plissés. Reid venait de suspendre son mouvement et la regardait à présent, avec un rien d'interrogation. Léna tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit. Instantanement, mon instinct féminin se mit en marche, même si rationellement, je me disais qu'ils n'allaient décidement pas ensemble.

Hotch nous interpella pour distribuer les rôles de la journée. Je me focalisais sur lui et fut soulagée de me retrouver avec Rossi pour aller à l'église interroger le prêtre. Reid eut un tic de déception en apprenant qu'il n'irait pas sur le terrain, une fois de plus.

Hotch avait tendance à le surprotéger, comme le faisait Gideon avant son départ. JJ était fidèle à elle même, toujours à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait. La nouvelle n'avait même pas levé le nez de son écran alors que nous nous dispersions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Léna Devans, Denver, Colorado 8 h 43**

Je tapotais bien gentiement sur mon claver sans embêter personne quand tout s'éteignit autour de moi. L'écran noir de mon portable me donna envie de pleurer une seconde, alors que la pièce n'était éclairée que par la pâle lumière du jour.

Dehors la neige recouvrait une épaisseur étonnante de neige et je me dis que ça ne serait surement que temporaire, les autorités devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de coupure en hiver. JJ était impassible et finissait d'écrire son communiqué à l'aide de son téléphone portable.

L'autre personne était toute pâle, à moins que ce ne fut l'absence de lumière qui le rendait aussi blafard. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et je ne le sentais pas très à l'aise. Un rictus traversa mon visage. Le petit génie aurait-il peur du noir ? Je me levais discrètement et simplement en posant ma main sur son épaule, il sursauta violemment.

"Hey Spencer, est-ce que ça va ? Je demandais, hésitant entre l'amusement et la compassion.

- Pas de problème, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je sentis presque JJ sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir peur du noir tu sais ? Moi j'ai peur de tout ce qui n'a pas de pattes, ce qui est très stupide si tu vas par là. Et aussi des clowns. Et des chauves souris. Et de l'orage. Pour ne pas tout citer. Je me penchais sur son siège et enlaçais son cou, collant ma joue contre la sienne. Je sentis ses joues chauffer dans la seconde. La peur du noir est quelque chose de logique, de sensé."

Il acquiesça silencieusement, probablement atrocement conscient de ma présence derrière lui.

" Léna, tu pourrais me lacher s'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-il. C'est très... Gênant.

- Au moins tu n'as pas pensé à avoir peur pendant deux minutes. Je riais et ce rire se répercuta étrangement contre les murs."

Il parut réfléchir et de nouveau hocha de la tête sans plus vouloir me forcer à partir. Je me reposais un peu plus sur lui et fermais les yeux. Il avait la joue un peu rugueuse et ses cheveux mis longs me chatouillaient. Dire que je fus surprise quand il agrippa ma main était un euphémisme pur et dur.

Pourtant ses longs doigts fins reposaient sur les miens, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage du moment, qu'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle. Je rougis. Cela m'étonna moi même, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

Enfin, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même, je l'avais un peu provoqué. Mais j'avais toujours du mal à évaluer l'impact de mes actions sur les gens. Ce que je faisais naturellement et sans aucune arrière pensée avait parfois des influences que je calculais pas. Il faut dire que la prévision n'était pas une de mes qualités premières.

Je finis par m'écarter avec une drôle de sensation de regret au fond du ventre, la chaleur de ses doigts brulant toujours le dos de me main. Dans l'obscurité, je butais contre la table et jurais comme je savais si bien le faire, avec ces expressions fleuries qui étaient les miennes.

" Tout va bien Léna ? Interrogea JJ, qui ne leva même pas les yeux de sa feuille.

- Bien sur, ma hanche vient de rencontrer l'âme soeur, la table, de façon plutôt violente. Ma pauvre, pauvre petite hanche... Soupirais-je avec emphase.

-Besoin de bouche à bouche ?"

Je fixais l'obscurité en reconnaissant la voix de Derek, surgit du vide apparent. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, et je crois que sur l'instant je m'en fichais un peu. Je tatonnais pour m'asseoir avant toute réponse.

" Je dirais bien que oui, mais ma bouche est une propriété privée que tu n'atteindras jamais.

-Je suis vraiment déçu. Et moi qui pensait profiter de la coupure de courant pour te tripoter.

- Rêve ! Et je rapporterais ça à Garcia. Ajoutais-je, perfide."

Il soupira et je l'entendis se cogner dans ce que je supposais être la porte. Surement bien mieux élevé que moi, il jura entre ses dents quelque chose de très grossier qui ne me surpassait en aucune façon. Mes jurons étaient tous très élaborés avec beaucoup de couleurs dans le ton. Hotch en savait quelque chose.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes deux mains alors je tapotais la table du bout des doigts. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe finirent par arriver et discusser dans la pénombre. Si ce n'était pas très pratique, c'était interessant à écouter. Je regrettais subitement de ne pas avoir de caméra sur moi.

Reid ne parlait pas beaucoup, et je ne soupçonnais de se taire pour éviter de bégailler. Ce qui n'aurait pas été très professionel, effectivement. Ils paraissaient avoir un suspect et je mourrais d'envie de les accompagner.Même si cette envie n'était absoluement pas rationnelle.

J'avais suivi la formation de base d'agent du Fbi, avec l'interpellation des suspects et tout le tremblement. Je dois dire que j'étais même assez forte dans mon genre. Quoi que mes inspecteurs m'avaient reproché de faire preuve de trop d'imagination dans mes actions. Il fallait dire que je préferais la ruse à la brutalité. Sacré héritage génétique.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spencer Reid, Denver, Colorado 10 h 55**

L'obscurité s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait. L'oppression que j'avais ressenti commençait à se dissiper lentement. La sensation d'étouffement que j'avais alors éprouvé n'était pas forcement dû au noir, mais aussi à la présence de Léna.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me touchait sans aucune hésitation, simplement pour me rassurer. Je souris en me rémémorant la brusque chaleur qui avait émanée d'elle quand je lui avais agrippé la main. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une hallucination, mais elle ne devait pas vraiment s'y attendre.

J'émergeais de ma demi léthargie quand ils annoncèrent que le profil correspondait à quelqu'un. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les interpellations. Étant en général le plus faible de la bande, c'était moi qui prenait le moins de risque, sans cesse protégé par les autres.

A côté de moi, la nouvelle avait une lueur presque cannibale dans les yeux. Elle semblait vouloir sauter sur Hotch pour le supplier de quelque chose. Emily regardait Derek et je me dis que si j'étais un ignorant en matière de relation sentimentale, je voyais parfaitement ce qui se passait entre eux deux.

Mon ami l'ignorait superbement, mais le léger sourire qu'il arborait trahissait son contentement. Il se contentait de peu de chose, mais il était conscient que c'était probablement le plus qu'il pouvait espérer. Ils travaillaient ensemble mais je ne savais pas s'ils avaient raison de refouler tout ce qu'ils pensaient.

Rossi semblait prêt à bondir pour aller tuer tous les tueurs en série qui se présenteraient. Hotch avait le regard braqué sur Léna, qui le fixait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et eut un rictus.

" Même pas en rêve Léna, tu restes les fesses posées sur cette chaise.

- Mais pourquoi ! Enfin je veux dire, j'ai été major de la promo de formation du Fbi.

- Pour des raisons irrationelles. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer dès ta première mission.

- Foutaises."

Elle le foudroya du regard, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée. Et probablement blessée par le commentaire du patron. Elle devait sûrement croire qu'il ne la considérait pas comme capable de faire quelque chose de correct.

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais volontiers donné ma place. Mais je le sentais sur le point de céder. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et sorte de la pièce, la mine sombre. Léna baissa les yeux sur le sol et cacha probablement sa détresse derrière ses cheveux flamboyants.

En me levant, je laissais glisser vaguement ma main sur son épaule. Quand elle releva la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient humides, mais son sourire était sincère. Je sortis de la pièce, un rien bancal, avec l'envie fulgurante d'aller me cacher dans mon lit.

" Alors Reid, ça se passe bien avec Léna on dirait ? Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton moqueur de Derek, mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il avait raison.

- Oui. Elle est sympathique.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, on dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis des mois.

- Je pense qu'elle a une façon d'être qui me donne envie d'être moi même. Je méditais une seconde sur ce que je venais de dire et je crois que j'étais d'accord avec moi même.

- Je suis heureux pour toi."

Il avait l'air sincère et je ne compris pas pourquoi sur le coup. Il me frappa dans le dos et je vacillais en maudissant ma carrure d'anorexique. J'enfilais un gilet par balle et touchais la crosse du révolver qui pendait à ma ceinture. Saleté de manies.

Dans la voiture, m'agrippant à la portière, je me dis que décidement Derek était une force de la nature dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Comme prendre des virages à 140 km/heures, ou défoncer des portes - blindées-.

Devant la maison, j'eus une nouvelle fois l'envie de déguerpir, mais je me ressaisis en serrant mon arme avec une certaine crispation. J'avais toujours la peur au ventre au moment de l'interpellation d'un suspect potentiellement armé.

Il y eut un coup de feu et j'accélérais le pas. Rossi tenait son arme droite devant lui, le bras sur, une personne gisant devant lui, dans une mare de sang s'étalant autour de sa blessure. Je retins un haut le coeur et rangeais mon revolver.

Dans la rue, je m'appuyais sur la voiture. Je priais pour que de telles images n'imprègnent jamais les rétines de la nouvelle proche de mon coeur. Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'était qu'elles y étaient déjà, et depuis un moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Derek Morgan, Denver, Colorado 13 h 22**

Assis dans le restaurant, l'ambiance était légère. Il était rare qu'une affaire se résolve aussi vite et j'étais heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez moi dès ce soir. Le groupe auraît aussi bien pu être la carte postale de la parfaite intimité.

Léna apprenait tant bien que mal à Reid à se servir de ses baguettes avec parfois un rire léger. Hotch souriait, chose assez perturbante quand on n'y était pas habitué. Rossi entretenait une discussion légère avec Emily et JJ passait son temps à envoyer des messages à son futur mari et à son fils par la même occasion.

Je plantais ma baguette dans un sushi et le portais à mes lèvres. Du moins avant de me recevoir dans l'oeil un vol de riz en provenance directe de Reid. Je le menaçais du regard et il me regarda comme si il était parfaitement innocent. Chose rendue difficile par le fait que la jeune femme s'était effondrée sur la table en riant.

"Je suis absoluement désolée Morgan ! Promis je ne le referais plus."

Il eut cet étrange sourire réprimé qui creusa deux fossettes dans ses joues. Quand il était aussi heureux de vivre, je répugnais toujours à aller lui casser la figure. Mais quelque chose me dit que la jeune femme réussirait à me mettre à terre en deux secondes, donc je me focalisais sur JJ.

" Tu n'as jamais été dans un parc d'attraction ? S'exclama très peu discrètement la nouvelle. Il faut absoluement que je t'emmène, je suis une dingue de manège. Il y eut un léger silence. Quoi ? J'ai peur des montagnes russes, alors je fais du manège pour enfant. A nouveau, personne ne parla et elle baissa la tête. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amis."

En un sens, elle me fit de la peine. Elle se leva, s'excusa et sortit du restaurant, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, le regard rivé sur le sol. Dix mètres plus loin tous purent la voir s'immobiliser et s'asseoir sur un banc encore enneigé.

Hotch la suivit et comme la bande de profilers que nous étions, nous étudions la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. En le voyant arriver vers elle, Léna se leva et voulut partir. Aaron la rattrapa en deux enjambées et la força à le regarder.

Nous ne sûmes jamais ce qu'ils se dirent ce jour là. Mais elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de l'agent qui la serra fortement contre lui. Je me disais qu'ils ressemblaient plus à un père et une fille qu'à un parrain et sa filleule, comme si leur liens étaient très étroits. Je remarquais pour la première fois à quel point elle pouvait être petite contre Hotch.

" Vous pensez qu'il faut aller les chercher ? Demanda Emily, rompant le silence ténu.

- Non, fut une réponse unanime."

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir besoin de se parler et je ne voulais pas être celui qui allait interrompre ça. Je tenais encore à la vie. Emily souriait vaguement et je me dis qu'elle était probablement en train d'échaffauder quelques théories farfelues sur leur relation.

Rossi avait l'air perplexe devant l'attitude de son patron et ami. Il ne devait pas l'avoir souvent vu interagir avec sa famille. Alors il était quelqu'un de terriblement différent, d'ouvert et d'heureux. Je crois qu'au fond, c'était un grand sentimental, mais je ne me risquerais jamais à le lui dire.

Reid jouait avec ses baguettes, le regard vague. Je n'aimais pas quand il faisait ça décidement. Il me donnait l'impression d'être parti dans son monde et je craignais un jour de ne pas le voir revenir. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit si complexe.

Quoi que la noirceur de ses pensées pourraient m'effrayer. Me détournant de Reid, je vis Emily me sourire tranquillement de l'autre côté de la table. Que ne ferais je pas pour qu'elle me sourit ainsi toute ma secouais la tête comme pour chasser ces idées farfelues de mon imagination.


	16. Chapter 16

Léna Devans, Quantico, Virginie 19 h 33

Dans l'avion, je n'avais osé croisé le regard d'aucun de mes collègues. Je fixais obtinement le ciel qui s'assombrissait par le hublot de l'avion. Hotch, après que nous ayons parlé pendant de longues minutes, était retourné au restaurant tandis que je partais errer dans les rues de Denver.

Je n'étais pas portée sur la mélancolie, mais elle s'était emparée de moi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je marchais alors sur la neige, la tête enfoncée dans mes épaules, sentant mon nez et mes joues rougirent de froid.

Les gens se pressaient autour de moi comme une gigantesque vague humaine. Comme ça m'arrivait souvent, je me sentais seule dans le chaos ambiant, perdue dans un monde qui ne me comprennait pas. Ou dont je n'arrivais pas à me conformer aux règles.

J'essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manches et tachais légèrement la laine blanche de maquillage. Je ne savais pas si je serais capable un jour de m'intégrer complètement dans un groupe qui m'accepterait vraiment telle que j'étais. J'avais fais trop d'erreurs dans ma vie, j'avais fais du mal à trop de gens pour encore le faire.

Hotch m'avait dis que tout irait bien, que chacun d'entre eux avait des secrets et des vies passées douloureuses. L'étaient-elles autant que la mienne ? Un sanglot secoua mes épaules et un inconnu me tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire. Un de ces moments qui me faisait encore croire en la bonté humaine.

Il fallait que je songe à rentrer à l'hôtel pour récupérer mes affaires. Je ne crois pas que j'étais alors prête à croiser qui que ce soit. Mais il le fallait, parce que j'avais une chance de faire le bien dans ma vie. Que je pouvais songer à être fière de moi.

Alors je me traînais jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre et me tins debout, raide, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon blouson sans oser frapper. L'image de la porte que je franchirais alors m'apparut comme une évidence. Je pouvais le faire et songer alors à me lancer dans l' je pouvais faire demi tour et retourner à le vie que je menais avant.

Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, mais la poignée tourna devant moi et la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. La scène fut irréelle, comme si le temps avait brutalement ralenti. Spencer me regardait en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de s'écarter pour me laisser passer. Je me lançais.

Il avait refait mon lit et commencé à replier les affaires que j'avais laissé en tas sur un chaise. Une boule d'émotion se forma dans ma gorge et je sentais les larmes remonter au bord de mes yeux.

" J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, fit-il à voix basse, comme si il était gêné. Je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir. Je me tournais vers lui et relevais le menton pour mieux le voir.

- Merci Spencer. Tu es adorable."

Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir si ça à voix haute et me frappais mentalement. Il se détourna de moi pour finir de ranger. Je savais que je l'avais probablement mis mal à l'aise et je ne voulais pas ça.

"Excuse moi pour ça. C'est juste... J'hésitais sur le choix de mes mots alors qu'il me tournait le dos. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit... Qu'on soit prévenant avec moi."

Il me répondit pas immédiatement, et sur l'instant, je me sentis blessée.

" Je peux comprendre ça. Pas de problème."

Etait-il sincère alors ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien, mais je me plus à croire que oui. Dans la voiture, je l'avais laissé conduire et je crois que ça lui fit plaisir, bien que j'avais eu l'une des plus grandes frayeurs de ma vie.

Dans l'avion, je m'étais pelotonnée dans un coin et tous semblaient avoir compris que je ne voulais pas parler pour le moment. Arrivés devant les bureaux du Fbi, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : retourner chez moi pour me coucher et oublier ces deux jours jusqu'à demain.

" Léna, on va boire un verre, tu veux venir avec nous ? Me demanda Derek, probablement le plus courageux du groupe. Je lui souris doucement, d'un sourire un peu fatigué.

- Merci, mais je vais passer. Ca a été une dure journée.

- Tu rentres en voiture ?

- Le bus m'ira très bien. J'ai besoin de prendre mon temps."

S'il fronça les sourcils, il ne fit pas de commentaires et me laissa tourner les talons vers le bout de la rue. Il alla vers ses amis pour leur transmettre mon refus. Je me sentais lasse, mais presque... Complète, comme si les deux jours passés m'avait transmis une étrange plénitude intérieure.

Dans le bus surchauffé, je desserais mon écharpe et contemplais les rues éclairées de la ville qui défilait devant moi. J'observais les personnes qui montaient et descendais du bus, fatigués de leur journée, ou emplis d'anticipation de leur nuit.

Dans mon appartement, mon chat blanc vint s'enrouler autour de mes jambes comme si il avait sentis mon malaise. Je l'agrippais et le callais dans mes bras. Sa simple présence me fit oublier que j'étais seule dans cet appartement. Après un regard pour les photos sur mon bureau, je me déshabillais pour me coucher dévêtu sur mon immense lit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer Reid, Quantico, Virginie 21 h 12**

Depuis une bonne heure, je regardais Morgan s'amuser sur la piste de danse et d'une oreille distraite j'écoutais Garcia me disserter tout ce qu'il y avait de parfait chez lui. Évidemment, lui était un mâle viril et les femmes les trouvaient parfaitement séduisant. Mais je me rappelais avec un sourire qu'on m'avait dis, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que les garçons comme moi rassurait beaucoup plus.

Je touillais ma menthe à l'eau en me disant qu'un jour peut être je serais comme tous ces hommes qui commandaient une bière. Mais je ne tenais pas l'alcool et ça avait un rapport direct avec ma carrure de haricot vert.

Je serais bien parti, les laissant tous en plans, mais je n'osais pas. Comme si... Comme si mon départ me séparerait alors d'eux. Chose complètement irrationnelle, je l'admettais. Je parlais mais mon esprit était ailleurs et pensait à Hotch.

Celui ci tournait sa cuillère dans son café depuis presque dix minutes, le regard sombre. Je ne posais jamais de question, mais je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter ainsi. Je fus distrait une seconde par JJ et Emily qui commençaient à chanter des chansons paillardes que je n'étais pas sur de vouloir entendre. Quand je me retournais vers mon patron, celui ci me regardait.

" Tu te demandes à quoi je pense pas vrai ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Disons que tu n'es pas la discrétion même. Je pensais à Léna.

- Je pense que ça ne me regarde pas, dis-je un peu gêné malgré tout.

- Je me disais que je devrais la laisser aller sur le terrain. Elle n'était pas très... Délicate, mais elle a un instinct terrifiant. Il eut un moment de pause pendant lequel un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres. Tu penses que c'est irrationnelle que le fait de la visualiser avec une arme me terrifie ?

- Je pense que oui, jusqu'au moment où on devient l'ennemi.

- Est-ce que tu viens de faire de l'humour ?"

Je hochais la tête, piteusement.

" Tu t'améliores, c'était presque drôle. Et toi , qu'est ce que tu penses d'elle ?

- Je crois... Je crois qu'elle est fragile et en même temps forte. Qu'elle fera très bien son boulot parce qu'elle veut que vous soyez fière d'elle. Heu... Ne lui dîtes pas que je vous ais dis ça. "

Il acquiesça, mais je n'aurais pu manquer la surprise qui marqua ses traits une seconde.

" Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, il faudra faire attention à elle. Je la connais, et elle a la fâcheuse tendance à s'enfuir aux premières difficultés."

Je m'étonnais de ses confidences sur sa filleule, mais je réalisais peu après qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une mise en garde. Comme si j'étais un quelconque danger pour elle ! J'avais réfléchi à son comportement spontané avec moi. Et j'en avais conclu qu'elle devait me considérer comme un petit frère. Chose qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire si je n'avais pas deux ans de plus qu'elle. Ainsi que 20 centimètres de plus.

" Alors vous voulez laisser Léna traîner avec une arme ? Demanda Derek. Vous prenez des risques. Hotch prit une expression très sérieuse.

- Je crois que le plus grand risque serait de ne pas le faire.

- Ne dîtes pas ça, elle est minuscule et ne ferait surement pas de mal à une mouche.

- Que tu crois."

Je n'avais encore jamais vu Hotch avec ce demi sourire, qui me sembla une seconde malicieux, mais je devais probablement me tromper. Derek entraîna Garcia sur la piste de danse avec un rire insouciant, du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

Je regrettais une nouvelle fois de ne pouvoir agir comme lui avec les femmes. Avec les hommes. Avec n'importe qui. C'était idiot de se sentir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'étais plus un gamin, mais parfois j'aurais aimé pouvoir me retourner vers ma mère et lui dire toutes ces choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre.


	18. Chapter 18

Deux points de vue différents, avec les premières révélations de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**Aaron Hotchner, Quantico, Virginie 7 h 58**

De la fenêtre de mon bureau, je pus voir Léna pénétrer dans l'enceinte du BAU, la mine reposée et calme, habillée de nouveau comme à son habitude. Je préférais la voir ainsi, vêtue d'un pantalon rouge et d'un haut rayé n'allant absolument pas avec. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et je l'observais saluer JJ et Emily, toujours fidèles au poste.

Du regard, je la suivis se diriger vers moi, serrant contre elle la pile de dossiers que venait de lui donner JJ. Elle frappa et passa juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" Je venais juste te dire bonjour. Alors bonjour !"

Je lui renvoyais son salut d'un signe de tête comme je savais si bien le faire. Elle retourna les talons vers son nouveau bureau et en me penchant un peu, je pouvais la voir attelée à la tache qui lui était confiée avec application. Ça me fit plaisir de la voir s'investir ainsi dans quelque chose.

Me détournant d'elle, je vis Emily et Derek discuter de bureau à bureau, mon meilleur agent posant ses pieds sur une pile de paperasse. Parfois je me demandais si le hasard était vraiment pour quelque chose dans la composition de notre équipe.

Personne ne dénigrait personne, tous s'entendaient avec les conflits propre au job. J'aimais toutes ces personnes comme ma propre famille.

**Jennifer Jareau, Quantico, Virginie 8 h 45**

J'étais impressionnée par la rapidité d'exécution de ma nouvelle collègue. Elle ouvrait les dossiers, les lisait à toute allure, notant parfois quelques commentaires dans les marges avant de les refermer pour les lancer sur une pile qui s'élevait de plus en plus.

" Tu as vraiment le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'ils racontent comme inepties ? Interrogeais-je, soupçonneuse.

- J'ai travaillé dans un service juridique pendant trois mois. Alors crois moi, la façon d'écrire de Reid à côté de ça c'est du Shakespeare.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Elle releva le nez d'un compte rendu et me fixa avec un accord silencieux. Pourquoi tu t'es présentée au BAU ? Enfin, avec tout ce que tu as fais dans ta vie tu aurais pu faire autre chose.

- Je crois que j'en avais assez de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ma vie. Et ça me permettait d'être avec la seule famille qui me reste. Elle eut un sourire triste vite effacé qui me renversa le coeur. Et toi JJ, tu as de la famille ?

- Je vais me marier et j'ai un fils, Henri. Je la vis baisser les yeux.

- Prends soin d'eux, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre son crayon et sa lecture."

Je ne connaissais pas les détails de sa vie, et je n'étais plus sure de vraiment vouloir les savoir. En à peine deux secondes, la bonne humeur qui paraissait l'animer avait disparu au profit d'un silence lourd. Nous avions tous nos passés douloureux, c'était cela qui nous avait amené à travailler ici. Mais le sien semblait plus secret encore. Plus noir.

Elle dut sentir que je la regardais de travers car elle se redressa et s'enfonça dans son siège.

" Ne t'inquiète pas JJ. Je suis grande et je n'envisage plus de me suicider depuis un moment déjà. Ma vie n'est pas secrète ni même horrible. Simplement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance. Elle pencha la tête et ses cheveux rouges se répandirent sur son épaule. Si tu veux savoir, il n'y a que me le demander.

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Alors je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas me le confier.

- Je crois que ça me changera des habituels inconnus à qui j'ai pris l'habitude un temps de tout leur déballer sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé. "

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Mes parents sont... morts quand j'étais jeune. J'ai habité avec ma grand mère quelques années et je dois dire que ce sont les meilleures moments de ma vie. Elle sourit tranquillement. Et puis au lycée je suis tombée bêtement amoureuse d'un garçon, celui avec un mauvais genre tu vois ? Je me suis droguée, j'ai commencé à boire et je n'allais plus en cours. J'aurais probablement fini dans la rue si Aaron ne m'avait pas violemment secoué en me montrant le mal que je faisais autour de moi et à moi même. Alors j'ai repris mes études avec assiduité. J'ai été à l'université et je crois que je ne me débrouillais pas mal. Et puis il y a eut Nathanaël."

Elle se ferma brutalement et son regard s'assombrit.

" Je l'aimais à un point qu'il n'est pas possible d'aimer. J'avais 21 ans, lui 23. Nous nous sommes fiancés, je suis tombée enceinte. C'était un garçon. J'ai accouché, mais il est mort… Quelques mois plus tard. Une boule affreuse se forma dans ma gorge. Pendant des semaines j'ai essayé de me raisonner, de maintenir mon couple. J'ai menti à Aaron. Je ne lui avais jamais dis que j'attendais un enfant, il m'aurait probablement sermonné. Et puis il est parti, j'étais toute seule. Pendant plus d'un an j'ai fais une dépression, je me bourrais de médicaments, j'avais des hallucinations, pas de travail et je vivais dans la rue. Mon parrain m'a une nouvelle fois tiré de là et depuis je crois que... Que je réapprends à vivre. Mais ce genre de chose prend du temps."

Je tentais vaguement d'imaginer ce qu'aurait signifié pour moi de perdre mon fils. Mais je ne pouvais pas, personne ne devrait avoir un jour à devoir subir une chose pareille. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air calme, avec cette fêlure sur son coeur qui ne devait probablement pas se refermer de sitôt.

" Ce n'est pas la fin du monde JJ, me rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Juste des événements pas très heureux qui sont finis maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vraiment.

- D'accord. Je suis contente que tu m'en ais parlé.

- Je fais partis de l'équipe il paraît. Et dans une équipe, il n'y a pas de secrets. Du moins, pas les plus voyants."

Elle paraissait sincère et je me dis qu'au fond, elle était la personne la plus honnête que je connaissais. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle rit et quand je lui demandais pourquoi, elle répondit simplement que Derek devait vraiment apprendre à écrire ses 'n' correctement. La lecture des rapports terminée, je lui expliquais comment je choisissais mes dossiers "intéressants" pour l'équipe.

" Si je te dis que j'ai cinq meurtres en trois semaines dans la ville de Bilings dans le Montana, ça compte ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un faux air ingénu.

- Un peu oui ! Alors que nous nous levions, elle ajouta:

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans le Montana."


	19. Chapter 19

**Léna Devans, Quantico, Virginie 11 h 57**

Assis tout autour de la table de la salle de réunion, je me focalisais sur leurs explications, les comprenant nettement mieux qu'auparavant, probablement parce que je n'avais plus envie de m'enfuir en courant. J'étais détendue, oscillant entre mon écran et les conversations autour de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hotch ordonnait notre départ pour le Montana. Je jubilais intérieurement. En fait, travailler pour le BAU, c'était comme des vacances permanentes aux quatre coins des Etats Unis, avec les cadavres en plus. Cette réflexion me fit sourire et je fus stoppée par mon parrain alors que je prenais mon sac.

Il tenait une arme par le canon et me la tendait avec son fameux regard. Celui qui disait très clairement :" A la première erreur de ta part, je le reprends et je te descends.". Je crois que je l'avais déjà vu plus qu'il ne le fallait. Je m'en saisis avec un hochement de tête avant de le glisser à ma ceinture.

Je le sentis brutalement plus importante, faisant partie intégrante de l'équipe. J'hésitais une seconde à aller narguer Garcia, mais je me dis que ça serait puéril. Bien que terriblement tentant. Au lieu de céder à ma pulsion première, j'emboitais le pas aux autres agents qui dissertaient de l'affaire entre eux. Je ne cherchais à ma m'immiscer dans la conversation, je supposais que ça viendrait naturellement un jour ou l'autre.

Je les observais discrètement et constatais qu'on ne pouvait pas plus les opposer dans tout ce qu'ils étaient. Placez Reid et Morgan l'un à côté de l'autre et vous aurez les deux antithèses les plus parfaites au monde.

Spencer était immense et mince, ployant sous le poids de son sac, ses longs cheveux clairs s'emmêlant avec une folie intense. Derek était trapu comme un footballeur, avec un sac aussi chargé que celui d'une fille partant en vacances. Ah oui, et il était chauve.

Je me jetais au volant de la première voiture que je vis, priant pour ne pas subir une nouvelle fois la conduite expérimentale du génie. Je serrais le volant et je souris brièvement. J'adorais sentir le cuir sous mes doigts et me dire que je pouvais m'échapper si je le souhaitais.

Il n'y eut que lui pour monter avec moi, comme si j'effrayais les autres.

" Tu penses que je les terrifie ?

- Sincèrement, oui. Mais j'aime bien ta façon de conduire. Toi au moins tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais."

Il eut cette moue entre le rictus et le sourire qui me fit rire. J'embrayais et me dirigeais vers l'aéroport d'où nous partions pour le Montana. Yeahhhhhh le MONTANA ! Je m'emballais probablement, mais j'avais toujours eu envie de partir là bas et de m'installer dans un ranch perdu dans les montagnes.

" Tu es déjà allé dans le Montana ? Interrogeais-je.

- Quelques fois. Ça n'a rien de palpitant tu sais, on n'a pas tellement le temps de faire du tourisme.

- Je crois que je vais aimer ça.

- Tu es au courant qu'on recherche un homme tuant des femmes rousses dans des bals costumés ?

- Oui, et alors ? N'embrouille pas mes rêves s'il te plaît ! Je le vis esquisser un rictus du coin de l'œil. Et ne rigole pas !

- Je ne ris pas. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Promis ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit si enthousiaste de partir travailler sur des meurtres.

- Et n'oublie pas le fait jouissif que maintenant... J'ai une arme ! Fis-je avec un rire en tapotant la crosse qui formait une excroissance sous ma veste en cuir.

- Est-ce que je dois avec peur ?

- Oui."

Ses lèvres se soulevèrent et creusèrent deux fossettes dans ses joues. Il était si simple de parler avec lui. J'aurais aimé que ce soit pareil avec les autres. Et aussi qu'il aille s'acheter un manteau parce que je tremblais de froid rien qu'à le regarder. Mais il avait gardé mon bonnet alors je crois que je pouvais le pardonner de ne pas faire assez attention à lui.

Dans l'avion, JJ vint s'installer à côté de moi avec un sourire franc. J'étais soulagée qu'elle agisse toujours aussi naturellement avec moi, même après lui avoir raconté une partie de ma glorieuse vie. J'avais ôté les détails un peu trop... Visuels pour ne pas la faire fuir. Je crois aussi que je n'avais pas envie de revoir ça une nouvelle fois, les cauchemars la nuit étaient largement suffisants. Je me focalisais sur Derek qui reprenait les détails de l'affaire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Derek Morgan, dans l'avion pour Bilings , Montana 12 h 46**

" Alors on sait que le meurtrier doit avoir entre 25 et 35 ans, qu'il aime les filles jeunes, extraverties et surtout rousse. Le fait qu'il les choisisse lors de fêtes costumées tend à montrer qu'il dépersonnalise ses victimes, qu'il les choisit selon l'image qu'elles dégagent et non qui elles sont.

- Comment va-t-on pouvoir le trouver ? En ce moment, des bals costumés il y en a partout à Bilings, c'est un peu la capital du déguisement.

- Un agent infiltré ? Je pourrais y aller, dis Emily avec un enthousiasme qui n'avait rien d'habituel.

- Tu aimes te déguiser ? Demanda Rossi, un rien sarcastique.

- Comme tout le monde, pour changer qui je suis, le temps d'une soirée.

- Bienvenue au club jeune femme ! Acquiesça joyeusement Léna.

- C'est une idée, mais tu ne pourras pas le faire, les femmes étaient rousses et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu as les cheveux noir. Même avec un teinture, ça ne marchera pas. Raisonna Hotch.

- Prends moi ! S'exclama Léna. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle sourit largement. Hey ! Je suis heureuse de travailler. Et puis j'ai participé à je ne sais combien de fêtes de ce genre dans ma jeunesse. Et j'étais excellente en infiltration en formation !".

Je vis Hotch se masser les tempes et Léna sembla y voir un encouragement vu qu'elle jubila.

" Tu ne penses pas que ce soit un peu rapide ? Demanda Rossi, toujours prêt à être la voix de la raison.

- J'ai parlé avec l'agent qui l'a entraîné. Il a dit et je cite " C'est une folle furieuse, une schizofrène, une attardée mentale, une suicidaire, une future psychopathe en puissance et putin, c'est la meilleure recrue que j'ai jamais eu !". JJ eut un sourire amusé en récitant de mémoire les paroles de l'agent.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait écrit 'suicidaire' sur mon rapport, marmona Léna comme pour elle même."

Je ne pus m'empécher de sourire franchement. La jeune femme était dans l'équipe depuis à peine une semaine et le fait qu'elle participe aussi rapidement à une enquête en temps qu'agent de terrain et non de liaison montrait sa capacité d'intégration.

Emily avait l'air d'accepter parfaitement la situation comme à son habitude. Et que dire de Reid. Mon petit Reidinouchinet avait l'air complètement absorbé par le visage de Léna. Savait-il qu'il la fixait avec insistance ? Que son regard suivait chacun des mouvements de sa tête.

Étais-je pareil avec Emily ? Je me demandais si j'avais cette même expression extatique dès qu'elle souriait. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur la brune qui discutait avec Hotch et Rossi. Je me dis qu'elle avait l'air tellement concentré que rien ne pourrait jamais la déranger.

Elle dut sentir que je la regardais car elle me dévisagea avec une intensité presque insoutenable pour moi. Tout ce que je voyais dans ses prunelles était trop fort pour moi. Je me détournais pour relire un dossier. Du moins pour faire semblant.


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer Jareau, Bilings, Montana 16 h 13

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du m'embarquer dans des courses avec Léna. Mais elle m'avait regardé avec ses yeux de chiens battus et je crois que je n'avais jamais cédé aussi vite. Je comprennais Hotch quand il disait qu'il n'avait jamais su lui résister.

Elle conduisait vraiment bien constatais-je avec un rien de surprise. Je monterais bien avec elle à présent, mais mon instinct me disait que les moments que Reid passait seul avec elle lui faisait du bien. Enfin, dans le futur, ils lui feraient certainement du bien.

Elle restait focalisée sur la route avec une concentration étonnante, ses yeux ne se détournant que pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur le Gps. Elle ne parlait pas, mais je la soupçonnais de jubiler intérieurement devant sa nouvelle mission.

" Je peux te poser une question JJ ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, brisant le silence.

- Bien sur.

- Quand tu m'as engagé... Tu te doutais que je n'étais pas faite pour la liaison ?

- Ne t'emballe pas, c'est juste une mission. Disons que c'était une possibilité, mais que j'ai toujours autant besoin de toi.

- Deux jobs en un, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Et tout ça pour le même salaire. Je crois que je me fais arnaquer dans tous ce que je fais."

Je ne pus m'empécher de rire à son intonation défaitiste. Evidemment que je le doutais qu'elle aurait la bougeotte et que le poste de transmission des informations ne lui suffirait pas. Mais pas aussi vite. Je ne me rendais pas bien compte que ça faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était avec nous.

Je voyais son profil et me dis que même si sa vie n'avait pas été simple, si elle avait souffert, elle paraissait toujours calme, avec cet air tranquille qui donnait envie de tout lui dire. C'était probablement ça et son attitude naturelle qui poussait notre petit génie à l'apprécier.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux rouges en un chignon et son unique boucle d'oreille oscillait avec les mouvements de son visage. Tout cela montrait un caractère extraverti et parfaitement sain. Mais nous savions tous qu'elle n'était qu'à une seconde de la félure.

Nous avions tous été là lorsqu'elle avait craqué aussi brusquement au restaurant. C'était comme si une autre personne c'était emparé de son corps, la changeant en une personne brisée en tellement de morceau que rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir la recoller.

Je décidais que penser ne m'apporterait rien de bon et que je finirais surement par plonger dans une dépression sans fond si je ne faisais pas attention. Le téléphone sonna juste au bon moment, je décrochais et mis le haut parleur.

" Garcia, je suis avec Léna.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'envoient sur le terrain seule avec un déguisement de folie, tout ça parce que tu es une sexy petite chose ! Rugit elle dans le téléphone.

- Je crois que si. Dit Léna très sérieusement. Et aussi parce que me travestir est une seconde nature. Et que maintenant, j'ai une arme.

- Une grosse ?

- Elle est énorme. Je soupçonnais la jeune femme de bien s'amuser.

- Je suis JALOUSE ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais trouver une robe verte. Bisous sale gnome ! Elle raccrocha.

- Sale gnome ?

- Je crois qu'elle nous a fait une légère brisure psychologique."

J'acquiesçais du chef avec des pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. Je fus tirée de mon désordre intérieur par l'arrêt de la voiture devant un magasin de déguisement immense. Mon rêve de petite fille devenait enfin une réalité.

Léna y entra et se sentit aussitôt comme chez elle, à fouiner partout où son nez pouvait aller, dans des tenues plus ou moins extravagante. Ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement, ce fut lors des essayages. Tout lui allait à la perfection, et je la détestais une seconde comme si j'étais encore une adolescente complexée.

Quand elle trouva enfin son bonheur, je me dis que les hommes du groupe allaient s'évanouir. Enfin du moins que Hotch allait tomber dans les pommes à la vitesse de l'éclair, bien que je le suspectais d'avoir déjà vu pire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Spencer Reid, Billings, Montana 18 h 02**

Nous attendions tous JJ et Léna, allées s'enfermer dans un bureau adjacent à notre salle de réunion. La nouvelle était partie faire les magasins avec la coordinatrice et était revenue il y a une bonne heure déjà. Et à la vue du regard de la blonde, on pouvait craindre le pire.

Elles nous avaient dis qu'elles avaient besoin de beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de relever les yeux sur la porte derrière laquelle on voyait parfois quelques ombres bouger.

Hotch avait l'air plus nerveux que jamais et n'arrêtait pas de ranger ses notes, de revoir le plan de la salle. Je comprenais ça parfaitement. Quel homme sensé irait jeter sa filleule au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, avec un potentiel meurtrier en puissance au milieu du tas.

Morgan irait aussi à cette soirée sous couverture, juste histoire d'avoir une protection supplémentaire. On ne me l'avait même pas proposé et tout au fond de moi j'étais blessé. On ne me demandait jamais d'être sur le terrain en renfort, comme si je n'étais pas capable de protéger quelqu'un.

J'écoutais Garcia quand elles sortirent enfin du bureau. Je buguais. Je n'eus pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce moment d'arrêt quand je la vis. Disparus ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, elle arborait à présent un roux lumineux.

Sa vaste robe verte rehaussée d'or et de blanc soulignait sa taille et sa poitrine à l'aide d'un décolleté extravaguant. En omettant la femme avec difficulté, je vis que le costume était une robe du carnaval de Venise, sûrement du seizième siècle.

Elle rayonnait et l'espace d'une seconde, le silence ne fut brisé que par le froissement léger du tissu quand elle marchait. Elle tenait un masque blanc et doré dans une main et semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle.

" Wha-OU quoi ! S'exclama Emily avec un entrain non feint.

- Merci, dit simplement la jeune femme. J'avais porté une robe comme ça pour... Disons pour une soirée. Elle eut un sourire énigmatique. Je ne pensais pas jamais devoir en remettre une. Vous pensez que je ferais illusion ? Interrogea-t-elle, brusquement inquiète.

- Je pense que tu seras parfaite ! Un dixième de seconde plus tard, je me giflais mentalement. J'aurais du dire ça, mais beaucoup moins fort."

Mais personne ne fit attention à moi, et ils hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble. Elle commença à discuter technique avec Emily. Quand elle sentit que je la regardais toujours, elle se tourna vers moi. Je pense que je garderais toujours en moi cette image d'elle.

Ses longs cheveux encadraient son visage, ses lèvres étaient soulignées d'un rose pâle. Ses yeux verts brillaient de façon irréelle, encore rehaussée par le tissu de sa robe. Elle me sourit et, en une seconde à peine, fit remonter en moi toutes les hésitations que j'avais eues lors de notre première rencontre. Elle vint vers moi et je me recroquevillais dans mon siège.

" Alors Spency ? Ça te donne envie de faire des bals costumés ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me sentirais mal à l'aise.

- C'est un peu comme halloween, mais en plus mondain, rit-elle. Je t'emmènerais un jour. Je te vois très bien en... Elle plissa les yeux pour visualiser les diverses possibilités. En Aragorn.

- Tolkien rules. Répliquais-je, flatté par son choix.

- Tolkien is our god. Je forcerais Derek à y aller en Kirk, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Devais-je préciser que ce faisant, je pouvais avoir une vue parfaite sur son décolleté ?

- Léna, cesse de distraire Reid et vient par là ! La rappela à l'ordre Hotchner.

- Ouiiii parrain !"

Elle s'amusait à ses dépends, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, tellement il était préoccupé par elle. Il finit de fixer lui même le micro sur le bord de son décolleté et il cessait de la regarder comme si il voulait fixer ses traits dans son esprit.

" Ca va, je ne vais pas mourir ! Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne suis pas encore allé à Paris !

- C'est une raison tout à fait absurde, et tu le sais.

- Yep. Mais il me faut bien une raison, alors celle là ou une autre..."

Elle haussa les épaules comme si tout ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement logique. Elle testa à nouveau son micro et vérifia du bout des doigts l'attache qui maintenait les couteaux sous sa robe. Rien que le fait de la voir avec une arme me terrifiait. Pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance où quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne mettrait qu'une seconde à me tuer si l'envie lui en prenait.

Avec très peu d'élégance, elle remonta son décolleté et ça eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire son parrain.

" Tu n'auras pas d'oreillette, ça serait trop risqué. En revanche nous pourrons entendre tout ce que tu dis. Alors n'oublie pas que je suis ton parrain et que je suis impressionnable.

- Promis, la vulgarité ne franchira pas la limite de mes pensées. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la reine des sous entendus."

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle grimpa dans une voiture et se dirigea vers une grande salle en centre ville. Les autres membres de l'équipe et moi même allions dans un QG mobile d'où nous pouvions surveiller la salle et elle par la même occasion.


	23. Chapter 23

**Léna Devans, Billings, Montana 18 h 58**

La porte s'ouvrit devant moi comme si j'étais la reine d'Angleterre en personne. J'avais une envie folle de draguer tout ce qui bougeait comme j'en avais pris l'habitude des années auparavant. Mais j'avais une mission et je ne me risquerais pas à tout gâcher.

En me rappelant que j'avais fini la soirée où je portais presque la même robe effondrée dans un coin de la salle derrière une plante verte, je me dis que j'avais vraiment progressé. Surtout que l'alcool n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi, je vous laisse imaginer la quantité que j'avais du ingurgité ce soir là.

J'avisais Derek avec un costume noir et je souris dans le vide. Derrière mon masque, je me sentais pleinement en sécurité. La salle était pleine d'hommes et de femmes, de couple et même de quelques enfants dont les parents ne devaient pas manquer d'argent.

Nous n'avions aucune idée sur le genre d'homme qu'il était, ni même à quoi il ressemblait. Je faisais confiance à mon instinct infaillible pour m'éviter d'arrêter la mauvaise personne. Je maudis un instant la robe que je portais et qui me privait d'une partie de ma liberté de mouvement.

Je sentais des regards posés sur moi avec une certaine convoitise, mais pas l'envie nécessaire pour faire d'eux des tueurs en série de rousse. Je saisis une coupe de champagne pour ne pas paraître désœuvrée et la sirotais tranquillement. J'étais en service, mais sous couverture. Je supposais que j'avais le droit de picoler un peu dans ce cas précis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je pouvais dire que les hommes étaient plutôt entreprenants dans cette ville, mais pas l'ombre dans tueur en série dans le tas. Je m'amusais au dépend du groupe dans le QG qui entendait parfaitement les propositions non déguisées de ce tas de... D'hormones.

Puis il vint, me sourit et je ne peux pas vous dire comment, mais je le sus. Il s'inclina devant moi en une révérence parfaite. Il était tout à fait le genre d'homme avec qui je serais sortie au lycée et qui m'aurait sûrement fait faire toutes les folies du monde.

Derrière son masque banalement blanc qui lui couvrait tout le haut du visage, je devinais d'immenses yeux bruns intensément fixés sur moi. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés par un lacet en cuir et je soupirais mentalement. Dans une autre vie, je lui aurais sûrement léché le visage, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il me baisa la main et je fondis littéralement. Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme de mes rêves devait être un tueur en série ? Il portait une chevalière en argent - contre les loups garous probablement-, et un costume de noble anglais, les dentelles en moins.

" Vous êtes la plus belle des femmes de cette assemblée. Je gémis. Pourquoi moiiiii !

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lord Byron.

- Comme Georges Gordon, le poète anglais ?

- Ravissante et cultivée. Je dois être l'homme le plus chanceux des États-Unis. Il eut un sourire qui dévoila des dents parfaites. J'eus l'image fugitive d'un vampire à l'esprit.

- Je peux être Marie."

Il eut un acquiescement enthousiaste et je me dis que j'avais bien fait de prendre " Poète et poétesse d'Angleterre" en option à la fac. Il s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Brusquement autoritaire, il posa sa main sur ma hanche et l'autre tint mes doigts. Une nouvelle fois, je regrettais qu'il doive être un meurtrier.

" Que faîtes vous, seule, dans une réception comme celle ci ?

- L'ennui est le pire des ennemis, les bals font partis de mes armes contre celui-ci. Je m'amusais bien à parler comme dans un livre."

Il me posa tout un tas de questions auxquelles je m'efforçais de répondre sans ciller, avec une aisance pour le mensonge comme on en a qu'avec une longue pratique. Quelque chose comme une heure plus tard, il m'entraîna dehors et je m'astreins au calme. Ils me surveillaient, rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Pourtant, je me sentais morte de trouille. Il me faisait mal et tous mes sens surveillaient les alentours. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient, mais ils devaient être là, forcement. Dans la ruelle derrière la salle, je me débâtis comme je savais si bien le faire. Il me frappa et je sentis avec un temps de retard la douleur du coup sur ma pommette. Je lui en renvoyais un en me disant que je n'étais pas ceinture noir pour rien.

Mais il devait l'être également car il bloqua mes coups avec une aisance terrifiante. Je tentais de lui arracher son masque mais je n'y parvins jamais. Je sentis des gouttes de sang s'échapper de ma lèvre fendue et ça me rendit folle de rage.

Je le sentis se tendre avant de s'esquiver et de s'en aller en courant. En tombant sur le sol, je vis la silhouette de Derek courir derrière lui. Allongée sur le flanc, je les vis se précipiter sur moi, Reid se jeta presque au sol. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur mon visage et sa fraîcheur me fit du bien.

" Léna ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Évidemment Spency. Je suis solide. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu !

- Apparemment, on a trafiqué les caméras pendant quelques secondes. L'ambulance ne va pas tarder.

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! M'exclamais-je, agacée. De la glace me suffira. Je me redressais, prise d'élancements douloureux dans toute ma tête. Je m'accrochais à Reid de toutes mes forces et clopinais pour sortir de l'atmosphère lourde de la ruelle."


	24. Chapter 24

**Spencer Reid, Bilings, Montana 21 h 46**

Elle avait le visage tuméfié et ses cheveux étaient emmélés et humides. Sa robe aurait probablement eut sa place dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je me détestais pour être arrivé trop tard, pour qu'il ait eu le temps de la frapper comme il l'avait fait.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, mais ne réussirent pas à l'emmener à l'hôpital. Cela me fit sourire de voir que même proche de son point de rupture elle était encore capable d'imposer sa volonté à n'importe qui. Ils lui donnèrent des cachets et des poches de glaces pour la nuit. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers moi qui me tenait appuyé sur le véhicule.

" Dis moi la vérité, suis-je défigurée ?

- Définitivement pas.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Spencer."

Je lui sourire largement avec un léger hochement de tête approbateur. Hotch vint prendre de ses nouvelles, le regard empli de haine, et nous ordonna à tous d'aller nous coucher dès notre arrivée à l'hôtel. Pendant le trajet, elle fut étonnement silencieuse, son hématome à la joue enflant et devenant violet.

Elle nous planta et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans qu'un seul mot eut franchi ses lèvres. Elle devait probablement n'avoir qu'une hâte : aller ôter ce déguisement et prendre une douche chaude. Mon programme n'était pas vraiment différent. Je me douchais en faisant tourner tout ce que nous savions sur le tueur dans ma tête.

Je me rhabillais comme si je sortais, déformation professionnelle. Je tournais en rond depuis déjà une bonne demie heure quand on frappa.

" Spencer, c'est moi."

Je lui ouvris avec étonnement. Elle était en pyjama, débraillée comme à son habitude et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur rougeur. Elle se tordait les mains et ses yeux étaient rougis comme si elle avait pleuré. Je m'effaçais pour la laisser passer.

" Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais je ne veux pas qu'Aaron me voit comme ça. Je... Elle se stoppa comme si elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase. Je ne veux pas rester seule. Et je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un câlin."

Je lui ouvris les bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle s'y engouffra et éclata en sanglot. Je resserrais mon emprise sur elle et la berçais. Je me sentais parfaitement mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait jamais pleuré aussi ouvertement devant moi. En une seconde de lucidité, je constatais qu'elle était vraiment minuscule à côté de moi.

Elle renifla peu élégamment et releva ses yeux sur moi.

" J'ai eu plus peur que je ne le pensais. Je veux dire... Il m'a touché, il aurait pu me faire comme à toutes ces autres filles !

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait Léna. Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir eu peur, c'est normal.

- Avec ta tête d'ange, tu ferais un super psy.

- Merci. Je souriais vaguement. Tu veux me parler ?

- De quoi ? Du fait que je l'ai trouvé canonissime, que je lui aurais bien roulé une pelle ou du fait que j'ai fantasmé une seconde sur un tueur en série ? Interrogea-t-elle, parfaitement sérieuse en guettant les rougeurs qui ornèrent rapidement mes joues. Je n'y peux rien, ce sont mes phéromônes les responsables dans tout ça."

Je ne sais pas comment on se retrouva dans sa canapé, moi en train de travailler, elle de roupiller, la tête sur mes genoux, emmélée dans une couverture. Je me dis que Léna aurait pu être ma petite soeur dans une autre vie.

Au matin, elle n'avait pas l'air tellement plus reposée qu'avant, simplement beaucoup plus calme. Elle eut à nouveau ce sourire tranquille et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer à la nouvelle journée qui l'attendait.

Je la retrouvais devant ma porte, vêtue d'un collant violet, d'une jupe blanche courte et de hautes bottes noires. Elle avait cette faculté terrifiante de prendre les évênements, de les ranger puis de les verrouiller dans son esprit. Elle camouflait tellement bien ses sentiments que si je n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pu dire que les faits de la veille n'avait jamais existé.

Je compris pour la première fois pourquoi Hotch m'avait dis de faire attention à elle.


	25. Chapter 25

Ce chapitre est pour lolodu66530 qui est là depuis le début de l'histoire et qui adule Aaron Hotchner ! ;)

**Aaron Hotchner, Bilings, Montana 7 h 33**

Je n'avais pas dormi aussi mal depuis la mort de Haley. Toute la nuit je m'en étais voulu pour avoir laissé ma filleule se fourrer dans se guépier. Elle avait été seule une éternité avant qu'on arrive et je sentais que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je devais avoir une tête de mort vivant car Emily me tendit un immense gobelet rempli du café imbuvable du commissariat avec un mouvement de tête encourageant. Lorsque je les vis arriver, ils souriaient. Je savais que Reid était quelqu'un d'intensement solitaire et de perturbé. Le simple fait qu'ils soient venus ensemble dissipa quelque peu les remords qui me rongeaient.

Il y avait eu au moins un point positif dans cette affaire, celle de faire baisser la garde de Léna, rien qu'une seconde. Sur une moitié de son visage, un hématome noir ne parvenait même pas à ôter son charme sincère. Même sa lèvre fendue et rouge lui donnait l'air d'un enfant venant de se casser la figure.

Je ne pus m'empécher de constater qu'elle avait revêtu ses habituelles frusques voyantes et quelque part, ça me rassura. Elle était de nouveau elle même, capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves que la vie lui envoyait. Je savais que d'une certaine façon elle faisait ça pour se fuir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ce faisant, elle se protégeait efficacement.

" Bonjour Aaron, me salua-t-elle avec de la tendresse au fond de ses yeux verts. Elle aussi devait savoir que je n'avais pas dormi. Tu as une tête de zombie, une nouvelle fois.

- Merci. Je savais que tu compatirais. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas prendre quelques jours pour te remettre ?"

Elle ne daigna même pas me répondre, comme si je l'insultais, et elle me fit immanquablement penser à sa mère et à sa tête de cochon légendaire. Je poussais un soupire et me réinteressais au profil du tueur que nous essayions de coincer.

Au moins, grâce à Léna, nous avions un portrait robot partiel et quelques éléments d'où partir. Elle sortit un carnet de son sac et je devinais qu'elle avait passé un moment à noter tous les détails de la soirée au cas où.

" Sans être un génie, je peux dire qu'il est cultivé et que l'Angleterre est pour lui un point de repère fiable. Il avait un léger accent, mais il semblait comme appuyer dessus pour se différencier du reste du monde. Il mesure un mètre quatre vingt quatre, chausse du 44, chaussures italiennes.

- Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Interrogea Rossi, fervent porteur d'italienne lui aussi.

- J'ai travaillé six mois dans une boutique de vêtement de luxe. Vous faîtes du 44, chaussez du 43 et je peux vous dire que vos chaussures valent moins chers que vous les avez payés. Léna eut un rictus et je ne pus m'empécher de la suivre en voyant David fixer ses pieds avec haine. Je crois qu'il est possible qu'il ait travaillé longtemps à l'étranger, notamment en Europe. Et si je devais extrapoler, je dirais qu'il a étudié à Oxford et qu'il est gay.

- Gay ? Ca ne colle pas du tout avec la nature sexuelle des crimes.

- Je sais bien, mais je crois qu'il avait une marque dans le cou. Et croyez moi, c'est le genre de chose qu'on vous fait là bas quand vous n'êtes pas aux normes. Vous cherchiez un déclencheur, je vous en offre un sur un plateau.

- Tu veux dire qu'en le 'marquant' comme sexuellement différent, il aurait pu craquer psychologiquement et entraîner ainsi une folie meutrière comme pour prouver sa puissance physique ? Ca se tient.

- Oui, je sais. Renchérit Léna, qui avait du penser au problème une bonne partie de la nuit. Je vais travailler avec Garcia sur le portrait robot."

Et elle se replongea immédiatement sur son Pc avec la blonde de Quantico. Derek et Rossi me regardèrent avec un rien d'admiration et je me rengorgeais. Oui, c'était de ma filleule dont il était question et je peux dire que je n'étais pas peu fier.

Je parlais avec Morgan du profil tout en surveillant le reste du groupe du coin de l'oeil. Rossi réfléchissait probablement en examinant ses chaussures, JJ discutait presque avec virulence avec un journaliste au téléphone. Emily revoyait les divers éléments de l'enquête tout en jetant des coups d'oeil bref vers Derek. Il aurait vraiment fallu que je sois aveugle pour manquer l'attachement qui les liait.

Reid machonnait le bout d'un crayon en associant des idées comme seul lui savait le faire. Une nouvelle fois, il était assis à côté de Léna et était tourné vers elle comme si elle était le soleil. Je ne savais pas si il s'en rendait compte, mais ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de se confier enfin à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère.


	26. Chapter 26

**Derek Morgan, Bilings, Montana 10 h 57**

Nous présentions notre profil aux agents de la police locale quand je la vis s'éclipser discrètement de la salle principale. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds comme une gamine, mais le fait qu'elle parte aussi discrètement ne devait rien annoncer de bon. Derrière la fenêtre, je la vis tourner en rond dans le couloir, son portable scotché à son oreille. Soudain elle hurla.

" IL A FAIS QUOI !"

Nous la vîmes rougir de colère, puis palir comme si on venait de lui dire que c'était la fin du monde. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était décidement pas sa semaine. Ce ne fut pas Hotch, ni même Reid qui alla la voir, mais JJ. Ce qui me surprit légèrement.

Emily n'avait pas esquissé un geste vers elle, comme si ça ne la concernait pas et ça me déconcerta plus encore. Elle était la personne la plus empathique que je connaissais, alors je ne devais pas être au courant de tous les éléments de l'histoire.

La blonde et Léna discutaient, et cette dernière faisait de grands mouvements de bras, signe d'une agitation intérieure très forte. Elle revint et s'excusa auprès de nous et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer quelques mots au patron. Celui hocha la tête et elle tourna les talons en s'emparant de son manteau.

Rossi continuait son profil, imperturbable. Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions et tous nos regards convergèrent sur Aaron.

" Léna est partie pour Seattle et elle ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

- A Seattle ? Je m'exclamais. Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire là bas ? Ca à un rapport avec l'enquête ?

- Absoluement pas. Hotch était trop calme, je n'aimais pas ça. Sa famille. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, on a tous nos parts d'ombre. Je vis JJ acquiescer et en déduisit qu'elle devait en savoir plus long de nous.

- Vous voulez dire que notre seul témoin occulaire nous plante au milieu de l'enquête !

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre Morgan."

Son ton était glacial et je n'insistais pas. J'étais en colère, mais pas suffisament pour ne pas savoir où étaient mes limites. Je fus envoyé sur le terrain avec Emily pour interroger à nouveau les organisateurs du bal, cette fois ci avec le portrait dessiné par la jeune femme.

Mais l'histoire de cette dernière ne cessait de revenir à mes pensées. Alors, pour la chasser, je me focalisais sur la seule chose qui restait stable quand tout l'univers s'écroulait autour de moi. Emily Prentiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Le chapitre précédent étant un peu court, vous en avez deux pour le prix d'un ! =)

**Spencer Reid, Bilings, Montana**

Je l'avais suivi des yeux quand elle avait attrapé son manteau et qu'elle était partie pour Seattle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle y allait, mais je sentais que c'était suffisament important pour qu'elle nous laisse tous en plan sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

A la fin de la journée nous n'avions pas tellement avancé et je me sentais frustré. Je détestais cette sensation d'impuissance qui s'emparait de mon esprit quand nous étions bloqués quelque part. De retour dans ma chambre d'hotel, je fixais le canapé où j'avais dormi la veille, assis.

La couverture était toujours là, roulée en boule et je la pliais soigneusement. Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit et ouvris mon téléphone portable. Je cherchais le numéro de Léna et mon doigt oscillant entre la touche appel et quitter. Qui étais-je pour me méler de sa vie ?

J'appelais et je bondis du lit quand elle répondit. Durant toute la conversation, je tournais en rond dans la chambre.

" Spencer ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Elle s'inquiétait visiblement. Remarque, il était presque une heure du matin, je pouvais la comprendre.

- Oui, pas de problème. Je voulais savoir si toi ça allait. Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne.

- Aaron n'a rien dit pas vrai ? Je la voyais presque sourire.

- Non, rien du tout. Juste que ça avait un rapport avec ta famille.

- Oh. Et bien... Il y eut un grincement et un appel au haut parleur. Je ne peux pas vraiment te parler maintenant.

- Léna... Est-ce que tu es en prison ?

- Je dois te laisser, bye."

Elle raccrocha sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. J'étais ébété. Léna en prison ? Je n'étais plus vraiment sur de vouloir me méler de ses affaires. Je me douchais et allais me coucher sans passer par la case réflexion. Même les génies ont besoin de dormir de temps en temps.

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par ce que je pris d'abord par mon réveil mais qui s'avéra en fait être mon portable. La lumière clignotante m'éblouit un seconde et je plissais les yeux pour déchiffrer le nom de l'appelant.

" Tu es au courant qu'il est à peine 5 heures du matin ? Lui demandais-je en gémissant.

- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je t'ai planté sans explications.

- Tu ne me dois rien, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre.

- Je sais mais... Je t'aime bien, alors je vais quand même le faire. Je l'entendis remercier quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais en train de manger des pancakes ?

- En temps que profiler, tu ne déconnes pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oui.

- Je te déteste. Maintenant j'ai faim.

- Je sais. Je suis allée voir mon... Ancien fiancé. Je restais bouche bée. Ca t'embouche un coin, pas vrai ? Elle rit. On a été ensemble un moment et après... heu... un évênement tragique, il a complètement pété les plombs et il a agressé un couple et ses deux enfants dans un parc. Si je suis partie c'est qu'il a récidivé et que la police voulait encore m'interroger.

- Ton ancien fiancé ? Répétais-je, encore bugué.

- C'était à la fac, j'étais stupide. Crois moi, j'ai eu des petits amis pires que lui. Je vais surement revenir dans quelques jours, le temps de finir les formalités.

- D'accord. Je tentais d'assimiler tout ça, mais je peinais.

- Hey Spencer ?

- Mmmh ?

- Coince ce tueur pour moi. Ca me fera une bonne nouvelle dans ma vie.

- Promis.

- Tu es l'homme de mes rêves. Bonne fin de nuit."

Et elle raccrocha. Je me retournais dans mon lit sans parvenir à me rendormir, comment aurais-je pu ? Elle venait de me dire qu'elle avait été fiancé et qu'ils s'étaient séparés après un 'évênement tragique'. Sans oublier le fait très perturbant qu'elle avait dis que j'étais l'homme de ses rêves.

C'est sur la pensée tout à fait normale que je ne comprendrais probablement jamais les femmes que je sombrais dans un demi sommeil, peu reposant et stressant pour mes pauvres petits nerfs. Au matin, je ressemblais à moi même dans ma plus mauvaise période.


	28. Chapter 28

**Emily Prentiss, Quantico, Virginie 09 h 23**

Nous avions fini par attraper le tueur en série de rousse au bout d'une semaine très éprouvante pour mes nerfs. Mais je devais admettre que la satisfaction de l'avoir eu était plus intense que si ça avait été simple.

Je rédigeais mes rapports avec concentration, pressée d'une finir une fois pour toute. Brusquement, je fus détournée de mon objectif premier par sa voix grave juste à côté de mon oreille. J'aurais rougi si j'avais été ce genre de fille. Dieu existe apparemment.

Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire avenant qu'il me retourna sans aucune hésitation. Savait-il ce que je pensais à cette seconde ? Probablement pas. Le fait de lui lécher le visage n'entrait décidément pas dans mes options. Il alla s'assoir avec le manque de grâce qui le caractérisait.

Rossi se tournait les pouces. Forcement, à force d'écrire des bouquins, il devait avoir l'habitude de baratiner les gens et aussi de taper aussi vite que son ombre. Hotch ne semblait pas non plus être très focalisé sur quoi que ce soit, à la vue du portable qu'il ne cessait de sortir de sa poche.

JJ m'avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes la vie pas très gaie de notre nouvelle recrue et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il se faisait tant de soucis pour elle. Puis elle entra, comme si elle était dans mes pensées.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, comme pour respirer un grand coup avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Elle nous avait ressorti une de ses courtes jupes avec des collants hachurés, comme si il ne s'était rien passé pendant les trois jours qu'elle avait passés à Seattle.

Elle se pencha d'abord sur Reid pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je m'attendais à le voir rougir, ou même à sursauter, mais il se contenta de sourire tout en continuant à écrire, imperturbable. Elle nous salua, Derek et moi même avec un rien de réserve, comme si elle craignait notre réaction.

Nous lui répondîmes sans arrière pensées et elle partit s'installer avec JJ pour se remettre au travail. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller cuisiner notre Reid international, mais son instinct de survie me disait que Léna n'était pas assez loin pour que je prenne le risque. Je tenais à mes yeux.

A l'évidence, l'envie taraudait aussi Derek qui tournait sur son siège tout en fixant son ami.

" Hey Reid ! L'interpellé releva enfin les yeux de son ordinateur.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu savais qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sur. A la vue des regards perplexes que nous lui lancions, il sourit. Téléphoner pour prendre des nouvelles n'a jamais tué personne vous savez ?

- Oh. Ceci explique cela. Marmonnais-je. Donc tu sais pourquoi elle était partie ?

- Evidemment. Mais si vous voulez le savoir, je pense qu'il faut que vous le lui demandiez."

Je lui aurais volontiers fait avaler son sourire supérieur et ironique, mais nous étions tous armés ici, ce qui était par conséquent une très mauvaise idée. Je me contentais alors que soupirer en me disant que je ne le saurais jamais et que finalement ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose.


	29. Chapter 29

**Spencer Reid, Las Vegas, Nevada 14 h 28**

Je compulsais les dossiers des anciennes disparitions tout en pensant que j'irais probablement voir ma mère durant l'enquête. Du moins si j'avais le temps pour ça. Je haussais un sourcil en entendant Léna chanter, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, ne se rendant probablement pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

" I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time, I keep the ends out for the tie that binds because you're mine, I walk the line. Chantonna-t-elle, avec une voix grave étonnante.

- Léna ! Cette dernière sursauta et rougit instantanément.

- Désolé, je crois que je me suis emballée.

- D'un point de vue de profiler, je peux te dire qu'être fan de Johnny Cash n'est pas un très bon signe.

- Ah oui ? Je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir égorger Derek. Figure-toi que j'admire le fait qu'il ait sombré dans la drogue, dans l'alcool et tout ce qui s'en découle et qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à l'amour. De plus, ce mec m'a presque sauvé la vie dans les mauvaises périodes de ma vie. Alors je vais continuer à écouter _l'homme en noir_ jusqu'à ma tombe si tu permets."

Elle se détourna vers un hublot et ne s'intéressa plus du tout à l'agent. Je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas foncièrement tord de son point de vue. Et j'appréciais aussi la façon qu'elle avait eu de moucher Morgan. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours.

Elle avait un profil magnifique, songeais je une seconde, sublimé par ses cheveux relevés. Lors de nos conversations téléphoniques, elle m'avait raconté une bonne partie de sa vie, du moins les grandes lignes, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne suffirait de presque rien pour la briser à nouveau.

Elle me fixa avec une expression étrange, comme si elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait en elle. Hotch m'interpella et je me détournais d'elle sans qu'elle ne me lâche autant du regard. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, et j'aurais donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Dans mon dos, elle sourit malicieusement avec JJ qui pouffait comme une gamine de six ans. J'avais la désagréable sensation de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi et ça avait tendance à m'agacer prodigieusement.

Rossi dissertait sur les possibilités poussant un homme à kidnapper des femmes pour les relâcher des années plus tard, complètement privées de leur analyse propre. J'avais un mal fou à me concentrer sur ses mots. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hotch ordonna qu'on profite de nos derniers instants de tranquillité.

" Hey Reid. M'apostropha Derek. Tu vas aller voir ta mère ?

- Je pense. Ca fait longtemps. Je lui offris un demi-sourire.

- Elle habite à LV ? Demanda Léna, curieuse.

- Elle est au Bennington sanatorium.

- Oh. Me connaissant, je pourrais aussi bien finir là bas un jour. Elle me servit un sourire rayonnant d'honnête et qui me déstabilisa. Elle ne prenait pas ça comme quelque chose de tragique ni même de triste, simplement comme la vie.

- Tu veux venir ? Je me maudis pour avoir proposé une chose pareille.

- Tu veux déjà me présenter à ta mère ? C'est une demande en mariage ? Je décidais de jouer le jeu, du moins de tenter.

- Tu dirais oui ? Aaron s'étouffa dans son café et fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Ne le tente pas. Rit-elle avec une franchise intriguant. Non, sinon je suis d'accord, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais un accident de voiture.

- Personne ne m'aime, gémis-je.

- Toi, on t'aime. Mais pas ta façon de conduire charmant danger public.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

- Tu peux."

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de flirter avec la jeune femme. Quand je réalisais, je haussais un sourcil, me demandais comment ça avait pu arriver, avant de conclure que c'était l'effet 'Léna Devans'. Morgan m'envoya une accolade amicale de mâle viril qui faillit me faire mourir de douleur.


	30. Chapter 30

**Aaron Hotchner, Las Vegas, Nevada 16 h 41**

Dans l'avion, j'avais assisté, incrédule, à l'apparition d'une partie de Reid que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Ma filleule flirtait avec lui avec un amusement palpable, fière de faire sortir de sa coquille le génie du groupe.

JJ devait savoir des choses dont je n'avais même pas idée et que je n'étais pas sur de vouloir connaître. Celle-ci et Léna avait échangé plusieurs regards complices qui ne m'étonnaient pas vraiment. La blonde avait toujours su se faire aimer de tous et attirait en général une confiance absolue.

A nouveau, Léna avait pris la voiture avec Reid, comme si tous c'était mis d'accord pour les caser ensemble. Je souris légèrement. Notre groupe allait bientôt devenir un nid à couple si nous ne faisions pas attention. Quoi que l'idée d'une relation avec Rossi ne m'emballait pas vraiment. Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir des choses aussi stupides ?

En entrant dans le commissariat, elle chantonnait à nouveau et le responsable ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

" Johnny Cash ?

- Yep ! S'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Notre maître à tous."

Elle se contint suffisament pour ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer ce qui aurait été très gênant pour nous tous. J'expédiais Reid et Léna au foyer où avait été recueilli les anciennes victimes. Ce n'était pas vraiment réglementaire, mais elle avait un don pour détecter les manipulations et les mensonges. Morgan et moi même nous chargeâmes des familles des récents enlèvement tandis que Rossi, Emily et JJ restaient au poste pour le profil et la gestion des médias.

Je les regardais se chamailler sur le chemin de la voiture et l'agent qui nous avait accueilli se pencha sur moi.

" C'est un sacrée numéro votre agent !

- Comme vous dîtes."

Je crois qu'elle tiendrait bientôt le même rôle que Garcia. A savoir celui de l'équilibre morale du groupe, celles qui nous faisaient sourire même dans les pires moments, celles qui serraient là pour tous si nous en avions besoin.

Elle le poussa légèrement et il répliqua avec un éclat de rire comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu. Ce moment resta un moment figé en moi, comme si je venais seulement de constater qu'au fond Reid était encore un enfant, lui qui n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en être un.

Morgan me précéda et prit le volant. Je comprennais en un sens qu'il préfère l'autre chauffeur. Celui ci était un danger pour la population, mais aussi les passagers qu'il transportait. Heureusement, j'étais encore un peu jeune pour une attaque.


	31. Chapter 31

**Léna Devans, Las Vegas, Nevada 16 h 55**

" Tu dis qu'elles considèrent que leur geôlier comme le dieu du harem ?

- Pour résumer, oui. Il farfouilla dans ses papiers une seconde. Elles le décrivent toutes comme, et je cite "incroyable séduisant, viril et l'incarnation parfaite du mâle".

- Mon pire cauchemar, maugréais-je. Et on doit trouver des informations réelles dans le lavage de cerveau qu'elles ont subi ? Il acquiesça. Ben mon petit Spencer, ce n'est pas gagné tout ça. Heureusement que j'en emmené avec moi mon décodeur de mensonge.

- J'espère que tu m'en offriras un pour mon anniversaire.

- Avec toutes les options évidemment."

Il était tellement simple de me montrer ironique avec lui et qu'il me suive dans mes délires. Je tapotais le volant de mes ongles d'un vert plus pomme que sombre. J'étais contente que le patron ait décidé de me renvoyer sur le terrain aussi vite, même si ce n'était que pour interroger des mémés décaties.

Mon copilote m'indiqua la route à suivre et quand il fit un large mouvement de bras pour m'expliquer tout ça, je fronçais les sourcils.

" Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chemise Spency ? Je m'affolais. Avais-je vraiment raté depuis ce matin les dessins terrifiants qui ornaient sa chemise ?

- Et bien quoi ? Fit-il en se regardant.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait un jour eu l'audace d'imprimer des fleurs violette sur une chemise grise. Mais, et ça me désole de te dire ça... Il eut l'air vexé et inquiet à la fois. Elle te va très bien. Je soupirais. Je ne sais vraiment pas comme je peux dire un truc pareil."

Je me demandais comment on pouvait même songer à créer une horreur pareille. Mais, et de façon plutôt étrange, elle lui allait vraiment bien. Ou alors j'étais distraite par la façon dont elle collait son corps mince. Je soupirais mentalement.

Arrivés au foyer, il me précéda et alla saluer le responsable qui avait l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux ou d'aller se pendre, au choix.

" Je suis le Docteur Reid et voici... Il tergiversa une seconde sur l'appellation à utiliser. L'agent Devans. J'acquiesçais avec un sourire.

- Je vous souhaite bien du courage ! Elles sont toutes perdues dans leurs délires et franchement, écouter chanter les louanges d'un kidnappeur pendant des heures, ça a tendance à me refroidir.

- Où sont- elles ?

- Dans le salon, elles passent leur temps à boire du thé et à manger des gâteaux."

Cette fois ci, je lui passais devant et j'eus la sensation de me retrouver dans un roman au moyen Orient, il y a des centaines d'années. Elles paraissaient alanguies, même si je supposais qu'on ne leur avait pas fourni d'opiacé. Cela aurait surement été mal vu. Dès que je franchis la porte j'eus la sensation d'être jaugée, évaluée par une dizaine d'yeux.

Je relevais le menton, leur montrant que je me sentais supérieure à elle par ma beauté et mon arrogance. Je n'aurais probablement pas du lire tout ses livres romantiques se passant dans des harems dans ma jeunesse. L'apparition de Reid les stupéfia et comme une intuition étrange, je saisis son bras. Aussitôt, elles se mirent à sourire.

" Je leur montre que je ne suis pas une menace. Toi être avec moi pour l'heure qui va suivre mon petit Spencer, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. Il hocha affirmativement la tête et resta silencieux.

- Mesdemoiselles. Elles piaillèrent comme des moineaux. Je m'appelle Léna, et voici Spencer, mon... Je souris au génie. Mari. Il déglutit. Je peux vous poser quelques questions sur votre maître ?

- Bien sur ! Nous sommes toujours disposées à parler de lui."

Je soupirais, cette fin de journée allait probablement être très, très longue. Reid s'installa juste derrière moi et sortit de quoi noter tout ce qui serait dis.

Deux heures plus tard, la tête pleine d'images dont je me serais bien passée, nous ressortîmes de là dedans et je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser comme si durant tout ce temps j'avais porté tout le poids du monde sur mon dos.

Spencer me conduisit à la voiture en me tenant par les épaules et m'installa de force sur le siège passager. Je ne songeais même pas à protester, j'avais trop de choses à penser.


	32. Chapter 32

**Spencer Reid, Las Vegas, Nevada 19 h 01**

J'avais guetté le moment où elle craquerait, où elle ne supporterait plus toutes les choses qui furent dîtes. Mais elle ne l'avait fait qu'en partant et je décidais de conduire, au péril de nos vies.

" Est-ce que ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sur... _Chéri_. Elle me sourit, mais son regard resta perturbé. Je crois que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut priver des gens d'eux même.

- Heureusement, si tu le pouvais, je crois que je m'enfuirais rapidement. Elle ne réagit pas à ma pique. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, tu as posé les bonnes questions et nous avons quelques réponses.

- J'envisage sérieusement de retrouver ce pourri et de lui couper la tête pour pouvoir la planter sur une pique.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place."

Elle daigna enfin me regarder et je constatais avec intérêt qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Je me concentrais sur la route en essayant de changer de pensés. Derek rigolerait surement beaucoup en apprenant qu'elle m'avait fais passer pour son mari. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi.

De retour au poste, ils étaient déjà tous là à nous attendre et avaient commencé à dresser sérieusement le profil de notre homme. Ils n'allaient probablement pas aimer ce que nous avions à leur dire. Je soupirais. Léna ne voudrait surement pas leur parler.

" C'est son fils."

Je trouvais que c'était très bien résumé, concis et plutôt clair. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de passer des heures à expliquer toutes nos séries de déductions. Je m'avachis sur une chaise, complètement pompé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi nous n'allions pas bien.

Mais ils n'avaient pas été là pendant deux heures. Ils ne leur avaient pas parlé. Toutes pensées individuelles avaient été effacées par cet homme, remplacé par une idée unique. Il m'avait alors semblé si simple de manipuler quelqu'un, de faire de lui votre jouet. Ces femmes avaient vécu pendant trente ans sans voir personne d'autre, ignoraient tout du monde extérieur.

Une main saisit la mienne sous la table et je la regardais. Son regard était vague, son visage livide. Alors je fis ce que tout homme sensé aurait fait. Je la serrais. Aurais-je oublié de préciser le trouble qui me saisit alors ? La rougeur qui envahit mes joues ?

Nous mangeâmes sur le pouce comme nous le faisions toujours avant d'aller nous coucher dans l'hôtel voisin. Je m'assis sur une des chaises de la chambre et profitais de ces quelques instants de calme pour téléphoner à ma mère.

" Maman ? C'est moi.

- Je sais Spencer. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis à Las Vegas. Je pourrais passer te voir ? J'omettais par choix la présence de ma collègue féminine.

- Bien sur. Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon ? Elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme à chaque fois que je l'avais."

J'entrepris de lui raconter ma journée et l'enquête sur laquelle nous étions. On frappa et je contins le sourire qui menaçait de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

" Spencer, c'est encore moi.

- Entre Léna ! Lui lançais-je, toujours au téléphone. Elle entra et me regarda.

- Je peux repasser si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Pas de problème, c'est ma mère.

- Tu peux lui dire bonjour de ma part si tu veux. Ou bonne nuit, comme tu le sens."

Ma mère n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'échange et s'enquit avec une curiosité exacerbée de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'allonger sur mon lit, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond avec méditation. Je finis par raccrocher, sentant que j'allais subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Elle aurait fait un très bon agent du fisc.

" Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Léna avec intérêt.

- Fatiguée, comme d'habitude.

- C'est le traitement. Et elle avait l'air de s'y connaître. Tu es sur que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai des tendances à l'insomnie. Je restais debout et elle se redressa rapidement.

- Désolée de squatter tout le temps ta chambre. J'aime avoir de la compagnie.

- Pas de problème. Ca va mieux que tout à l'heure ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais avec l'expérience je crois que ça ne pourra que s'améliorer.

- Que tu crois. Elle eut une grimace qui ramena un sourire sur mon visage.

- Si je ne travaillais pas, je sortirais bien pour aller danser. Mais en l'absence d'autorisation à picoler, j'envisageais de faire ça dans ta chambre.

- Picoler ? Je jouais sur les mots, parce que je n'étais pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

- Danser."

Elle bondit et sans me laisser le temps de penser, alluma la chaîne qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Apparemment oui, et je remarquais enfin qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas être tout à fais sobre. Sur les premières notes, elle ondula des hanches, la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés comme dans une demi-transe.

Ses cheveux rouges cascadaient dans son dos en de folles ondulations. Savait-elle combien elle était désirable ? _Burn the street. Elle pivota vers moi avec un regard empli d'étoiles._ _Burn the cars _Les paroles de la chanson me percutaient, soutenues par le rythme vibrant de la mélodie. _pa pa power pa pa power_

" La danse serait donc une des rares choses que tu ne saches pas faire ? _Please make me better _En posant la question, elle se planta devant moi.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'innée. Je tremblais rien qu'à l'idée de devoir bouger. _Broken glass _

_-_ Il n'y a que moi ici. Et la critique n'est pas dans mes options. _Broken hearts _Elle plaça mes mains moites autour de ses hanches. Ferme les yeux. _pa pa power pa pa power _J'obéis sans réfléchir. Je tenais à la vie. Suis-moi. _Please make me better_"

Elle bougea et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre dans ses mouvements. Une seconde, je songeais que je dansais, du moins que je tentais de le faire, pour la première fois de ma vie. Mes paupières finirent par se soulever quand la musique se tue. Elle agrippa ma chemise et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois son visage à hauteur du mien elle se rapprocha légèrement.

Son souffle balaya mon visage. Brutalement, elle écarquilla les yeux, redescendit sur ses pieds et bafouilla.

" Heuuu... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je... Tu... Elle fixa mes joues rouges, ma bouche ouverte et mes yeux qui brillaient. Elle secoua la tête. Bonne nuit."

Elle disparut en claquant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul et désemparé. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de... Presque m'embrasser ? Ou bien avais-je rêvé cette dernière partie de la soirée ? Merde. La première qu'un juron franchissait mes lèvres depuis... Au moins quinze ans.

Je tentais de rationnaliser en me disant qu'elle avait probablement un peu trop bu pour son propre bien. Je m'allongeais et tentais de stopper les images de cette soirée qui ne cessaient de revenir dans mon esprit.

C'était dingue. Une fille. Non, nuançons, la _filleule_ de Hotch. Dingue. Je la connaissais depuis deux semaines. Dingue. Je devais dormir, demain serait une longue journée. Oserais-je la regarder ?


	33. Chapter 33

**Derek Morgan, Las Vegas, Nevada 10 h 07**

Depuis un peu plus de deux heures, je peux vous affirmer que les choses ne tournaient pas rond. Premièrement, Reid et Léna étaient arrivés séparément et ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole. Deuxièmement, Hotch avait cet air exaspéré que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Et enfin, les deux autres filles que l'équipe avaient l'air des savoir très bien ce qui se passait.

J'étais donc le seul à me poser des questions et je détestais ça. De plus, la productivité de l'équipe n'était pas vraiment au top et je décidais de mettre les pieds dans le plat une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices. Je lègue mon corps à la science s'ils me descendent.

"Bon. Alors maintenant vous allez tous expliquer ce qui ne va pas, vous engueuler un bon coup s'il le faut, mais arrêter de faire ces têtes d'enterrements. Merci d'avance."

Léna releva enfin les yeux de son écran et me fixa avec un air étrange, comme si je venais de lui donner sa révélation du jour. Elle eut un sourire terrifiant.

" Parce que tu es un psy peut-être ?

- Si il faut ça pour qu'on travaille correctement... Je vous rappelle qu'on a un kidnappeur à attraper. Helloooo !

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Elle dévoila ses dents et une seconde, elle me fit penser à un vampire prêt à mordre sa proie sans défense. En l'occurrence, moi.

- Heu... Léna, je ne suis pas sure que... Tenta JJ avec peu d'espoir.

- Oui. Heureux de voir que mon instinct suicidaire ne m'avait toujours pas quitté.

- Et bien tu peux toujours te brosser."

Elle rit de manière plutôt moqueuse et s'en retourna à son ordinateur, apparemment très fière d'elle même. Je soupirais en voyant que les autres s'étaient remis au travail avec plus de concentration qu'auparavant. Et puis après tout, ça ne me regardait probablement pas.

" Emily, Derek, vous allez retourner au foyer les interroger. Un œil neuf nous en apprendra peut être plus. Moi et Rossi on va continuer à travailler sur le profil. Hotch fixa les deux jeunes du groupe et eut un sourire tellement faible qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Léna et Reid vous allez prendre un café et vous expliquer. Vous avez une heure."

Tous lui obéirent, hormis Spencer qui semblait coller à sa chaise. Elle enfila son manteau noir et avança vers la porte. Il finit par se lever et lui emboiter le pas, effrayé par le regard insistant de son supérieur.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à mon petit Reid pour le traumatiser ainsi ? Quoi que je n'étais pas certain qu'il lui eût fallut grand chose.

_Une petite review ne serait pas de refus si vous avez quelques secondes... Ca fait longtemps que personne ne m'a donné d'opinion, je suis en manque !_


	34. Chapter 34

_Je tiens à vous remercier TOUS, vous, grandes ( voir petites) et gentilles personnes ! Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne. Merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes qui me frustrent parce que je ne peux pas répondre à leurs questions =D_

_Bref. Les fameuses explications avec de la guimauve. Pleiiiiin !_

**Léna Devans, Las Vegas, Nevada 10 h 29**

Je lui tins la porte du café se trouvant en face du poste de police. Sans le concerter, je me dirigeais vers un serveur qui eut un haussement de sourcil. Comme si il savait pourquoi nous étions ici. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, il avait l'air d'avoir de la bouteille.

" Je voudrais votre café le plus grand, le plus fort avec beaucoup de sucre. Demandais-je, convaincue que tout ceci allait mal se terminer.

- La même chose."

Je le regardais enfin en lui tendant son gobelet. Même si il prit un soin infini à ne pas me toucher, ses doigts effleurèrent les miens et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais folle. Folle de penser qu'un garçon comme lui, brillant et trognon, puisse potentiellement s'intéresser à moi.

Et même si c'était le cas, j'étais du genre à rater tout ce que j'entreprenais. Nous nous assîmes à une table, l'un en face de l'autre et la première chose que nous fûmes fut de fixer le café fumant devant nous. J'allais une nouvelle fois être celle qui devait se jeter dans le vide, sans aucune protection.

" Spencer... Je butais sur mes mots. Ceux que je devais dire n'étaient certainement pas ceux qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche. Je n'aurais pas du venir te voir hier. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

- Evidemment. Il avait un ton froid et distant qui me donna une seconde envie de pleurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est là, c'est tellement évident.

- Tu trouves ? Moi non. D'ailleurs, si tu trouves ça logique, explique moi.

- Tu avais bu, tu es venu me voir parce que je suis celui qui ne tentera jamais rien, le niais de service ! Tu aurais dû aller frapper chez Morgan, lui au moins, c'est un mec, un vrai ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard un rien humide.

- Franchement, tu t'entends parler ? J'avais bu un verre de vin, c'est vrai. Mais un seul verre ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Derek n'a d'yeux que pour Emily. Il ne m'aurait même pas regardé.

- Alors quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

- Sur l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé. Je tentais de me dérober à son regard pénétrant.

- Tu mens. Pourquoi ? Il paraissait avoir désespérément besoin qu'on lui dise la vérité.

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Je soufflais. Une fois sortis, les mots n'étaient plus si lourds à porter."

Il y eut un moment de silence qui s'éternisa. Je crispais mes doigts autour du gobelet brulant. Lentement, hésitant, il leva sa main et vint enserrer son poignet. Il tremblait et je trouvais ça atrocement chou.

" Tu aurais du le faire. J'eus un pauvre sourire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que ça implique Spencer.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais pensé d'une personne qu'elle était délicieusement folle. Que j'avais besoin d'elle. Et même que son sourire était magnifique.

- Ah oui ? Je reniflais, touchée par l'apparente naïveté de ses mots. Malgré moi, un sourire transperça mes barrières et se répercuta sur ses lèvres."

Séparés par une mince table de bois, je pouvais sentir son genou contre le mien, sa proximité terrifiante me rendant incohérente. Je me délivrais de son emprise et saisis l'encolure de son gilet démodé. Avais-je peur ? Assurément.

Mais fuir n'était plus dans mes options et je l'attirais à moi. Son nez touchant presque le mien, mon souffle contre le sien. Il ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifié.

" Mon gars, vous devriez penser à avancer un peu, la demoiselle ne va pas rester comme ça à vie. Et ça serait dommage de la laisser partir, vous ne croyez pas ? Interrogea de manière insolente le serveur, avec le sourire attendri de celui qui en a vu passer."

Je lui souris largement, amusée. Le génie finit par franchir les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je fermais les yeux et cessais de penser. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs étrangement aisé, comme si je n'avais plus à me soucier de rien tant qu'il y avait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se recula, les joues en feu.

" Je crois que tu peux vraiment me demander en mariage maintenant. Je ris avec l'euphorie que seule peut provoquer un premier baiser. Il me regarda de travers. Je plaisante Spencer !

- Je sais. Il eut un air taquin que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Mais j'aime passer pour l'idiot de service parfois.

- C'est sur que ça ne doit pas t'arriver très souvent. Il faudra dire merci à Aaron aussi.

- Tu le fais.

- Timide ?

- Prudent."

Oh mon dieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'embrasser Spencer Reid, qu'il ait l'air normal et que, franchement, on pouvait dire que j'avais mis le grappin sur le dernier homme parfait de l'univers. Il tenait encore mes mains quand Derek entra pour nous chercher. Il me fixa. Le fixa. Fixa nos mains.

Puis il eut le fou rire le plus hystérique de la terre, comme si il était une fille pour tout dire.

" Ceci explique votre état à tous ce matin. Dit-il une fois calmé. Mais franchement Reid, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me parler de ton béguin pour notre charmante collègue.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Oh allez ! C'est la première fois que tu as une copine, j'ai le droit de me moquer. Je haussais un sourcil alors que Spencer baissait les yeux. Oh. Elle ne savait pas ça. Et bien... Je retourne au poste si vous me cherchez. Et il tourna les talons, mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai ça ?

- Pas de commentaire, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

- Je trouve ça atrocement chou. Etonné, il releva la tête. Je crois que tu es un peu mon premier aussi. En quelque sorte. Allons-y, il faudra bien entrer dans l'arène un jour ou l'autre. Quoi que je ne serais pas étonnée si ils avaient sortis les ballons et le champagne."

_[...] Ouuuuuh ! Désolée à ... Finalement, ils sont ensemble maintenant =D_


	35. Chapter 35

_Merci aux reviewers anonymes et non-anonymes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire. Je suis contente que vous aimiez tous la guimauve =D Je vous fais un calin à vous, derrière votre écran d'ordinateur !_

**Spencer Reid, Las Vegas, Nevada 11 h 35**

Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire ? Elle venait de glisser sa main dans la mienne et me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je n'étais pas vraiment cohérent pour le moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais se laisser vivre avait définitivement ses avantages.

Je me fichais de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser, de ce que mes collègues et amis allaient dire. Je marchais à côté de Léna, minuscule sous son bonnet. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que faisaient les couples normaux, de la façon dont je devais me comporter. Mais au fond de moi je savais que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Dans le commissariat, il n'y eut que des regards approbateurs, même tendres. Hotch eut un regard qui me fit frissonner. Je saisissais pourquoi il m'avait mis en garde des jours auparavant. Il devait mieux la connaître que n'importe qui sur cette Terre.

J'écoutais Derek et Emily faire leur compte rendu et je réalisais avec un sourire que je n'avais aucun mal à me concentrer malgré son évidente présence auprès de moi. Elle était plongée dans les données venant de Quantico et se fichait pas mal que je sois là ou pas.

Apparemment, ils avaient plusieurs suspects potentiels qu'il allait falloir interpeller rapidement. Léna releva brusquement les yeux de son écran et plissa les paupières en regardant son parrain. Ce dernier soupira avec acquiesça. Elle effectua un mouvement de victoire et bondit de son siège pour s'emparer de son manteau.

Elle fit tournoyer son révolver et le glissa à sa ceinture. Elle aussi me faisait peur, mais pas forcement pour les mêmes raisons que Hotch. Surement parce que je sentais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à dégainer à tuer tout ce qui bougeait.

" Léna, vas avec Reid. Je crois que tu compenseras son côté "assistant du prof".

- Tu sous entends que je fais agent du Fbi ?

- Non. Simplement tu as tendance à être terrifiante quand tu veux."

Elle hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme inquiétant. Puis elle me poussa littéralement hors de la pièce, sous les rires de JJ. Marchant à côté de moi avec assurance, je crois que je ne réalisais pas totalement ce qui se passait.

" Ne fais pas cette tête Spencer. On dirait que tu vas nous faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

- Certainement pas. Simplement c'est... Etrange.

- Vrai. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te priver de conduite. Elle me sourit en se glissant au volant. Prends cette adresse et guide-moi.

- Toujours, soufflais-je, comme dans un mauvais film. Elle ne parut pas m'entendre, si ce n'était le léger mouvement de sa bouche, comme une réponse avalée. Tout droit."

Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le cuir du volant alors qu'elle accélérait. A un arrêt, elle tourna les yeux sur moi et un sourire grandiose étira ses lèvres, me faisant alors oublier tout ce que je pouvais savoir l'espace d'une seconde. Pour les autres, elle n'était peut être qu'une fille comme il en existait tant.

Pour moi elle était plus que ça. Elle était celle qui saurait faire disparaître tous mes doutes et mes craintes. En un sens, elle était ma probable perfection. Puis elle se détourna et pourtant la chaleur dans mon cœur s'attarda encore quelques secondes.

La maison où nous devions nous rendre était petite, mais étrangement propre. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait retenir des femmes là dedans sans que personne ne le remarque. Léna frappa à la porte en tendant l'oreille. Ce ne fut pas un homme, mais une fillette de quelques années qui nous ouvrit.

Léna s'accroupit près d'elle et lui sourit tranquillement.

« Hey, bonjour toi. Est-ce que ton papa ou ta maman est là avec toi ? La petite fille acquiesça alors que son père se postait derrière elle.

- M. Harper ? Je suis le docteur Reid et voici l'agent Devans, nous sommes du FBI. Il me dévisagea de haut en bas comme si il ricanait intérieurement. J'avais l'habitude et ça ne me touchait plus tant que ça. Par contre, il déshabilla du regard la jeune femme et j'eus l'étrange envie de l'étrangler. Léna aussi.

- Je vous demanderais de nous suivre au poste. Et non, vous n'avez pas le choix. Elle regarda à nouveau l'enfant droit dans les yeux et une lueur étrange illumina ses yeux verts. Tu viens avec nous ? »

A nouveau, cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement et saisit fortement la main de ma coéquipière. Je suivis l'homme avec prudence et l'installais sur un siège arrière. Léna venait d'enfiler son manteau à l'enfant et celle-ci s'y blottissait comme si elle voulait s'y cacher.


	36. Chapter 36

_Seigneur Dieu, l'histoire continue et je vais devoir me contenir pour que ça ne parte pas dans du grand n'importe quoi ( ma spécialité, arrivée à un certain moment dans mes histoires...) Ceci étant dis, je suis toujours aussi contente de recevoir vos reviews, et je vous en remercie vraiment ! Je sais que le chapitre précédent n'a pas fait l'unanimité, mais promis, il y aura confrontation. A un moment donné. =D Bonne lecture !_

**Léna Devans, Las Vegas, Nevada 12 h 43**

Je le laissais emmener l'homme en salle d'interrogatoire tandis que j'emmenais Lucie manger dans une pièce adjacente. Lucie. C'était un joli prénom décrétais-je. Et il allait bien avec ses cheveux bruns et ses prunelles chocolat immenses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Interrogeai-je. Dis-moi et je verrais si je peux trouver.

- Est-ce que mon papa va aller en prison ?

- Je ne sais pas, il devrait ? Je savais très bien ce qu'elle devait vivre chaque jour, je l'avais senti dès que je les avais vus. Elle haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. D'accord. Tu veux une pizza ? Silencieuse, elle hocha affirmativement la tête. J'interpellais un agent qui s'empressa d'agir. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes gentille avec moi ? Mon papa il dit que les femmes sont toutes méchantes.

- Ah oui ? Peut être que je ne suis pas comme celles là alors. Je lui souris tendrement. Je tirais sur ma boucle d'oreille et finis par l'enlever. Elle te plaît ? Elle acquiesça. Je te la donne alors. Et je vais te dire un secret. Tu ne le répéteras pas ?

- Non ! Je sais garder les secrets. Dit-elle en la prenant.

- Quand j'étais petite, j'étais comme toi. On me l'a offert pour que je puisse lui raconter tout ce qui se passait. C'était mon porte bonheur. A nouveau, mes lèvres se soulevèrent. Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone et si tu as… Envie de parler ou de me dire quelque chose, tu m'appelles quand tu veux.

- D'accord. »

Je lui griffonnais mon numéro avec un féroce envie de pleurer, là maintenant, tout de suite. Spencer revint bientôt et je dus lui sembler pitoyable, avec mes yeux humides et mon nez un peu rouge. Mais il ne dit rien et il posa uniquement sa main sur mon épaule en la pressant doucement.

Je me serais écoutée, j'aurais fondu dans ses bras. Lucie sembla comme émerger d'un long sommeil et se leva pour serrer mes jambes. Je la saisis et l'enserrais fortement contre moi, un nœud dans la gorge. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je la tins ainsi, mais je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher.

Aaron croisa brièvement mes yeux et il sut. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Pourtant, la faim me força à la laisser partir et je mangeais difficilement. J'avais une envie de tuer son père comme une très ancienne vengeance.

« Léna ? Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Derek en sortant de l'interrogatoire.

- C'est lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il correspond au profil, mais il n'y a aucune preuve.

- Alors il va rentrer bien tranquillement chez lui ?

- Un problème ? Il avait l'air étonné. Je n'étais pas profiler, mais moi je savais.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème avec le fait de laisser repartir un père violent avec sa fille. Ne me demande pas comment je sais. Je sais, c'est tout. »

Je me focalisais sur la fillette qui mâchonnait sa part de pizza sans conviction. J'avais été comme elle un jour. Avec une envie de me transformer en meuble pour qu'enfin on fasse attention à moi.

« Je ne peux pas Derek. Je ne peux pas. »

Je me redressais et sortis vivement de la pièce, dès qu'il franchit la porte de la salle. Je lui envoyais une droite qui s'écrasa sur sa pommette, soufflais et quittais le poste sans qu'aucun cri ne puisse me retenir.

Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça, que ça ne me rongeait plus de l'intérieur depuis un moment, mais il fallait croire que j'avais tord. Ca m'arrivait un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs en ce moment. Je me laissais tomber sur un banc et lâchais enfin toutes les larmes que je retenais.

J'avais froid, je reniflais et des torrents de larmes coulaient sur mes joues. En quelques semaines j'avais fais face à plus de chose que durant tout le reste de ma vie. Combien de temps tiendrais-je encore à ce rythme ? Un passant me tendit un mouchoir et je me dis que je devais décidément les attirer.

« Tu lui as fracturé la mâchoire. Je relevais les yeux sur Spencer, qui avait l'air très sérieux.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller m'excuser.

- On va faire passer des examens à la petite et le garder plus longtemps. Je penchais la tête.

- Merci.

- Allez, viens. »

Il m'attira à lui et je pus me moucher allègrement dans son gilet sans qu'il ne me fasse la remarque. Je devrais peut être songé à arrêter de me montrer toujours si faible alors qu'il était là, près de moi. Dans ses bras, c'était comme si je disparaissais du regard des autres.

De longues minutes plus tard, il prenait ma main et me ramenait au poste, complètement inconscient des commentaires que nous provoquions sur notre passage. Il était si… lui-même que je me demandais combien de temps il mettrait à se rendre compte que j'étais complètement folle.


	37. Chapter 37

**Aaron Hotchner, Las Vegas, Nevada 13 h 54**

Léna s'était enfin calmée et se contentait de fixer avec haine le portrait du suspect. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule, je me doutais que sa réaction face à ce genre de chose pouvait être spectaculaire. Néanmoins, nous savions maintenant que la petite fille ne retournerait plus jamais avec lui.

Cette dernière arborait d'ailleurs fièrement la petite boucle d'oreille en forme de perroquet que j'avais vu toutes ces années à l'oreille de Léna. Je lui avais moi-même offerte quand elle avait cinq ans, avec la promesse dérisoire que tout allait s'arranger.

Pourtant, en la voyant arriver main dans la main avec Reid, j'avais envie de croire qu'elle pouvait encore être heureuse. Se rendait-elle compte que dès qu'il la touchait simplement, elle s'illuminait ? Cependant, s'il s'avisait de lui faire du mal, je comptais le tuer.

L'enquête stagnait un peu, et chaque suspect interrogé pouvait correspondre au profil que nous avions fait. Garcia, se sentant probablement désœuvrée et inutile téléphonait toutes les dix minutes pour s'informer.

Léna ruminait dans son coin, penchée sur son PC, toute son attitude dénotant la colère qui stagnait encore en elle. Emily et JJ discutait de l'enquête, espérant probablement tomber sur un élément pouvant leur avoir échappé.

Avaient-ils tous compris que la jeune femme avait une vie compliquée et plus que ça ? Imaginaient-ils simplement tout ce que je pouvais savoir ? Je ne pensais pas. Elle leur avait dis une partie, les grandes lignes, sans rentrer dans les détails.

Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Cette force de caractère qui lui avait fait réussir tous les tests psychologiques d'entrée au BAU malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je l'aimais comme si elle était ma propre fille. Ou ma petite sœur, je ne savais pas trop.

Je secouais la tête en me disant que le fait de laisser tout ça tourner dans ma tête n'était pas une bonne idée. Je pensais au fait que le suspect devait avoir au moins trente ans, qu'il avait surement des enfants et une haine féroce envers les femmes, celles que son père lui avait préférées. Cela aurait été mieux si nous n'avions pas interrogé une demi-douzaine de personne avec ces caractéristiques.

Une assistante sociale passa brièvement au commissariat pour emmener la petite fille ailleurs. Je ne savais pas ce qu'allait être sa vie après ça, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle serait meilleure. Une heure plus tard, il y eut un brouhaha intense où Morgan se leva, suivit du reste de l'équipe et de moi-même vers un ancien réseau de tunnel au Nord de la ville.

Léna ne bougea pas de sa chaise et resta plantée sur place. Le seul geste qu'elle eut fut un regard pour Reid, pour lui demander, non, pour lui ordonner silencieusement de rentrer en vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il veuille le savoir.

Lors de l'investigation, nous les trouvâmes dans un état impeccable, vêtues richement mais pas encore soumises. Elles rentrèrent chez elles sans que personne ne soit blessé et qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit échangé. Nous avions de la chance, les missions ne se terminaient pas toujours ainsi.


	38. Chapter 38

_Petit blabla que vous pouvez sauter si vous n'avez pas envie de vous endormir. Je remercie une nouvelle fois les fidèles et nouveaux ( qui sont d'ailleurs des nouvelles ) reviewers ! Déjà ça me motive, mais en plus, ça me permet de me rappeler de poster mon chapitre =D_

_Je me sens d'ailleurs assez frustrée de ne pouvoir répondre directement aux reviewers anonymes, mais je ne les oublie pas pour autant et leur fait un gros câlin virtuel. D'ailleurs, je vais juste préciser que j'essaie de publier une fois par semaine, même si ça ne va pas tarder à devenir un peu plus compliqué avec la reprise des cours. _

_Et nous sommes toutes d'accord : Spencer est CHOU ! ( Pardon, je sors = )_

**Léna Devans, Las Vegas, Nevada 16 h 17**

Etrangement, j'avais laissé le volant à Spencer qui faisait bien attention à sa conduite. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un aussi concentré sur sa conduite. Mais il était plein de surprise et je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas si difficile de se détendre avec lui.

Il ne se pressait pas, prenait son temps avec un calme irréel que je lui enviais. Dire que j'allais rencontrer sa mère. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de rire. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, en parfait inculte des relations.

Depuis ce matin, tout s'enchaînait trop vite et je songeais à faire une overdose de trop plein d'événements. En arrivant dans l'institution, j'eus l'envie de m'enfuir en courant comme si je savais si bien le faire.

Mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres, tous ceux qui m'avaient trahi, ceux qui étaient partis. Il méritait toute mon attention et je devais être courageuse, affronter toutes ces choses qui m'effrayaient.

Il s'avança vers une femme blonde, assise près d'une fenêtre, bercée par une lumière vive. Je la trouvais belle, malgré les ravages visibles de la maladie sur son visage. Je m'agrippais au gilet de Spencer, comme une petite fille.

Il se retourna légèrement et m'offrit un de ses immenses sourires, entre l'amusement et la joie pure. J'hésitais à hyper ventiler, mais j'aurais probablement fait une mauvaise impression à sa mère. La femme pivota et lui sourit tendrement. En un regard sur moi, elle parut comme… satisfaite.

Spencer se pencha et c'est ainsi, vouté en deux qu'elle l'embrassa. J'aurais aimé être aussi proche de ma mère si elle était encore en vie. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge en songeant à la famille parfaite que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir mais qui n'avait jamais existé.

« Maman, c'est Léna.

- Je m'en serais douté Spencer, ajouta-t-elle avec vigueur.

- Bonjour madame, dis-je, brutalement retournée à mes cinq ans.

- Tu peux m'appeler Diana. Spencer m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. L'interpellé rougit avec une grimace.

- C'est vrai ça ? Je suis flattée. Je lui donnais un coup de coude amusé. Ne rougis pas comme ça Spence ! Il grogna vaguement et prétexta une discussion avec un médecin pour s'enfuir. Je suis très heureuse je vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal pas vrai ? Je me stoppais une seconde avant de lui renvoyer un sourire timide.

- Pas si je peux l'éviter. Je crois que quelque part en moi, tout ne tourne pas rond. Je me demande combien de temps il mettra à se rendre compte que je suis complètement folle.

- Probablement autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour te rendre compte que lui aussi. »

J'acquiesçais avec un rire sincère qui illumina son visage. Je finis par m'installer, convaincue que rien de mauvais ne pouvait m'arriver ici. Elle était comme son fils, un peu perdue dans les nuages de son intelligence, hors du monde.

Quand il revint, il paraissait soulagé de voir que personne n'était mort. Il s'installa près de moi, sa cuisse contre la mienne. J'adorais la folle sensation de sa chaleur contre la mienne. Je devais probablement tourner démente car il y eut un léger dératé dans la conversation. Je m'excusais en essayant de l'omettre.

Mais je dois dire qu'oublier quelqu'un comme Spencer Reid tenait du miracle. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il soit un peu moins intelligent, un peu moins grand et que son regard soit un peu moins lumineux. Bah. J'espérais juste que ça ne faisait cet effet là qu'à moi.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que je m'aperçus que je le dévisageais avec admiration, ne participant plus à la discussion. Je me fustigeais mentalement et cessais de penser de façon incohérente. J'aurais plein d'autres jours pour devenir une totale demeurée quand il était dans les parages.

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel tard dans la nuit. Hotch nous avait accordé une autre journée avant de repartir dans l'après midi. Je prévoyais de passer le plus de temps possible sous ma couette, écoutant de la musique classique. Vivement.


	39. Chapter 39

_Vous allez me haïr... Déjà je suis complètement à la ramasse, mais en plus ce chapitre et ridiculement court. Mais reprise des cours oblige, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps à moi. Voilà pour les pitoyables explications. Ensuite j'ai osé faire une petite vidéo de Reid et Léna ( Lien dans mon profil ), rien de folichon, mais après avoir tergiversé avec moi même, je vous la partage ;)_

_Bonne lecture et bon courage pour les étudiants/futurs étudiants et... anciens Etudiants. Et les autres._

**Emily Prentiss, Quantico, Virginie 21 h 12**

Lorsque je les regardais, c'était souvent avec tendresse, parfois avec envie. Spencer caressait distraitement la main de Léna, chacun d'eux plongé dans leurs occupations respectives. J'étais assise à côté de Derek et je me demandais pourquoi nous ne serions jamais ainsi.

Il écoutait de la musique et regardait les étoiles par le hublot, sans même me regarder. Je devrais vraiment songer à me faire une raison. Mais pouvais-je seulement y penser ? Je le voyais tous les jours, parfois même toutes les nuits.

Je me détestais pour être stupidement tombée amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, et il aimait les femmes plus que tout autre chose sur terre. Pourtant… Pourtant il était différent avec moi, comme si je l'effrayais.

Ce qui était stupide, nous en conviendrons tous. Je me replongeais dans mon rapport alors même qu'il se tournait vers moi. Était-ce alors de l'intérêt que je perçus dans ses yeux ? Probablement mon imagination qui se jouait de moi.

Cependant, il retira son casque et me sourit. Devais-je mourir dans la seconde ? Cela ne devait pas être une mauvaise idée, sachant que la dernière chose que je verrais aura alors été son sourire. Ouh. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien moi.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il tranquillement, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Non. Aucun de nous n'a de vie sociale, je te rappelle.

- On va boire un verre ? Toi, moi, la bière.

- Ca sonne bien. J'adhère. »

Je ne devais en aucun cas me faire des idées. Il avait envie de sortir, il m'avait sous la main, banco. Je fis semblant de me remettre à lire, mais mon cerveau venait de passer fortuitement en mode marmelade et incohérence.

JJ m'adressa un regard lourd de sous entendus que j'ignorais sciemment. Je ne voulais même pas en parler. Toutes les femmes amoureuses d'un de leur collègue de travail étaient-elles aussi pathétiques que je l'étais ? En voyant Léna et Spencer se sourire brièvement avant de retourner à leur besogne, j'en déduisis que non.

Merde.


	40. Chapter 40

_Comment ça je suis carrément à la ramasse ? Bon, je le suis, j'admets. Je pourrais vous sortir tout un tas d'excuses toutes très valables, mais je suis à la bourre pour les cours !_

_En espérant que vous ne soyez pas mort de vieillesse en attendant, je m'excuse pour ça._

_Si je vous dis que je vous aime, vous me pardonnez ? ;)_

**Spencer Reid, Quantico, Virginie 23 h 21**

Je regardais Léna monter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle avec un pincement au cœur. Je ne supportais déjà plus le fait de la voir s'éloigner de moi. J'espérais que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, mais au fond de moi, je savais que je me leurais.

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et partit en accélérant. Après coup, je remarquais Derek et Emily s'éloigner de nous ensemble. Qui sait ? Bientôt notre section serait un véritable nid de couple. Couple. Le mot semblait sonner bizarrement, même dans ma tête.

Etais je en couple avec Léna ? Je supposais que je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir, pas encore du moins. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je voulais qu'elle soit à moi et à personne d'autre. Sans en arriver à des extrémités comme l'enfermement, évidemment.

Je soupirais. Rien n'était simple, mais je sentais comme une étrange évidence qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de le rendre ainsi. Je réfléchirais un autre jour, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller me coucher et oublier pour quelques heures le monde de dingue dans lequel je passais chacune de mes journées.

Je grimpais dans ma vieille voiture et démarrais tranquillement, m'efforçant d'oublier ma maladresse légendaire au volant. Dans les rues éclairées de Quantico, les derniers passants déambulaient sans se presser, comme si ils n'avaient aucune destination précise.

Je me garais bientôt devant mon petit immeuble ancien et eus un nouveau soupire. Mon appartement était un chantier permanent, avec des piles de livres qui s'ammoncelaient dans tous les sens. Ma chambre ressemblait plus à une réserve qu'à autre chose. Je dormais plus souvent sur le canapé, seul rescapé de l'invasion de mes bouquins.

Je jetais mon sac dans un coin en notant mentalement de m'en préparer un nouveau dès demain. Il faudrait aussi que je songe à laver mes vêtements qui s'amoncellaient dans la salle de bain. Mon appartement de célibataire endurci montrait parfaitement que j'étais.

Quelqu'un de solitaire, hors des cadres sociaux habituels. Je savais pertinemment que si j'en avais un jour la possibilité, je m'enfermerais ici et je ne ressortirais plus jamais. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je me disais avant.

Avant que Léna ne soit arrivée dans nos vies avec fracas. Elle était entrée par la grande porte, avait bousculé tous nos univers et s'y était installée avec une aisance incroyable. Le simple fait de penser à elle ammena un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi elle avait décidé que j'étais fait pour elle, ni pourquoi elle m'avait choisi moi. Personne de normalement conçu n'aurait opté volontairement pour moi. Je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire, je n'aimais pas sortir, je ne savais même pas parler normalement.

J'aimais assez la sensation de ne plus être si seul que ça finalement. Je pris une douche, surement la plus rapide de ma vie et allait m'allonger sur le divan, enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture. Au plafond dansaient les ombres de la rue mais elles ne m'effrayaient plus depuis longtemps.

Je m'endormis en feuilletant un livre que j'avais déjà lu trop de fois. Les cauchemars ne vinrent jamais cette nuit là. Et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je m'éveillais reposé, avec un curieux sourire accroché à mes lèvres.

Je refis mon sac, pris les derniers vêtements propres rescapés du carnage et refis le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner au bureau du BAU. Serais-je encore le premier arrivé ? J'en doutais. Hotch avait toujours eu cette faculté surnaturelle de ne pas dormir plus de quelques heures.

Dans l'ascenseur, je tapais du pied en comptant les secondes, comme pour m'occuper l'esprit. L'espace de travail aurait pu être vide, si il n'y avait pas eu cette chevelure rouge dépassant légèrement des cloisons basses.

Je m'avançais lentement, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Elle bondit soudainement, m'embrassa et se calla dans mes bras avec un évident soupire de contentement. J'en étais ébahi.

« Je suis désolée, mais je crois que j'avais très envie de te voir. Je n'ai pas très bien dormis.

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas. Elle rit et se fut le départ d'une longue journée illuminée par son rire. »


	41. Chapter 41

_Vous avez le droit de vous plaindre et de dire 'enfin'. *Pars se cacher*_

**Derek Morgan, Quantico, Virginie 8 h 02**

En arrivant, je ne pus que constater le fait inhabituel de voir Reid et Léna boire un café en riant. Ils paraissaient ne rien en avoir à faire de ce que pourraient penser les autres. Je songeais à ma soirée avec Emily et un sourire traversa mes lèvres.

Nous étions allés dans un des nombreux bars entourant le bureau et nous avions parlé une bonne partie de la nuit tout en buvant verre sur verre. Ce qui n'était pas des plus désagréables, surtout en sa compagnie.

Je commençais à tomber dans l'admiration de son visage quand elle dut sentir que mon attitude changeait. Je m'étais repris et avais tenté de faire bonne figure. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé sans accro, et je savourais chaque seconde où nous étions seuls, sans le reste de l'équipe pour nous lancer des regards soupçonneux.

Mais en voyant Léna et Spencer se chamailler comme ils le faisaient, libres de toutes contraintes, je les enviais. Le règlement interdisait la fraternisation au bureau, mais qui pouvait décemment s'en soucier en les regardant ?

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu le génie aussi heureux depuis son entrée au BAU. Et que dire de la jeune femme ? Nous ne savions pas grand-chose d'elle, mais j'étais convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eu ce sourire aux lèvres.

Alors pourquoi pas Emily et moi ? Quand la femme de mes pensées entra, elle les vit, baissa les yeux pour finalement me regarder. Avait-elle alors les mêmes pensées que les miennes ? Je ne le saurais surement jamais.

Rien jusqu'à présent ne me laissait penser qu'elle pouvait être attirée par moi. Je me demandais aussi en passant comment j'étais allé du fait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un le sache, que c'était interdit, à l'interrogation sur ses sentiments, comme si j'espérais.

Je me focalisais sur mon rapport, me disant que les deux autres devaient l'avoir finis depuis longtemps déjà. Léna tapait vraiment comme personne, ses doigts volant littéralement sur le clavier. Je commençais à écrire avec deux doigts, décidément en peine ce jour là.

« Derek ? Léna se tenait derrière moi, me tendant un gobelet. Prends ça et vas parler à Emily. Je vais te le taper ton rapport.

- Je ne …

- Chhhht ! Dis-toi que ça me fait plaisir. »

Elle me poussa hors de mon siège et commença à déchiffrer mes notes manuscrites. Je me sentis stupide, debout au milieu de la salle, mon café à la main. Même Spencer m'envoya un signe d'encouragement avant de se replonger dans une revue scientifique.

Je détestais les profilers et leur don de toujours tout savoir. Je grimaçais et aller m'assoir auprès du bureau de Prentiss, en train d'imprimer des pages de textes. Etais-je le seul à me débattre avec la technologie ici ?

« Tu as déjà fini Derek ? M'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

- Léna a eu pitié de moi. C'est fou comme un gnome dans son genre peut être agaçant.

- Le gnome t'entend et t'emmerde ! Lança la fille aux cheveux rouges derrière son écran. Je ris.

- C'est sympa de sa part de t'épargner ça.

- Je suppose que oui. Tu t'es remis d'hier ?

- Tu veux dire de la gueule de bois ? Absolument pas. Alors parle bas s'il te plaît. Elle grimaça.

- Je peux faire ça. »

Il y eut un silence. Que pouvais-je dire à la femme de mes pensées au bureau ? La réponse me vint de Reid et du gnome. Note : Gnome était un excellent surnom pour Léna. Je le retenais.

« Lâche ce café tout de suite espèce de sale géant sadique ! Elle courrait après l'homme, une expression furieuse parcourant ses traits. Note² : Ne jamais lui voler son café le matin. Elle se planta devant lui et l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Alors, tranquillement, alors qu'il buguait, Léna prit son gobelet et retourna à sa chaise.

- Je trouve la technique plutôt efficace, rit Emily.

- Exact. Je vais la retenir, on ne sait jamais. »

Il y eut un sourire de connivence entre nous deux et je me dis qu'un jour, peut être, j'aurais l'occasion de l'expérimenter avec elle.


	42. Chapter 42

_Heu... Comment vous dire que j'ai un peu honte de moi. D'abord ce chapitre est ridiculement court. Ensuite, c'est un point de vue de ROSSI ! On applaudit messieurs dames, ça sera surement la première et la dernière fois que ça arrive. Donc pardon pour tout ça._

_Ensuite, les cours m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu ces derniers temps, mais je promets d'essayer de régulariser tout ça. En espérant que des lecteurs sont encore là..._

_( Ah oui, j'ai commencé la nouvelle saison -la 7- d'esprits criminels. Comment vous dire que c'est BON ? )_

**David Rossi, Quantico, Virginie 8 h 31**

Comme à mon habitude, j'arrivais plus tard que les autres, mettant ça sur le fait que je vieillissais. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour pouvoir dormir quelques minutes de plus. J'aimais prendre mon temps, déambuler plutôt que courir.

Tous faisaient plus ou moins semblant de travailler et j'appréciais assez les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour paraître occupés. Vous avez perçu le ton ironique de ma petite voix mentale ? Parce que croyez-moi, ils n'en foutaient pas une.

On aurait dis une bande d'adolescent désœuvrés, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment leur en vouloir. C'est vrai que quand nous n'avions pas d'affaire ou de dossiers à traiter, nos mains ne savaient pas toujours quoi faire.

Léna semblait être la seule à travailler réellement, tapant des lignes de textes sur l'ordinateur à Morgan. Elle ne paraissait pas se soucier du brouhaha ambiant et restait focalisée sur son rapport. Reid était comme à l'accoutumé en train de bouquiner, trop grand sur sa chaise.

Derek et Emily buvaient ensemble un café et parlaient probablement de leur soirée de la veille. Et dire que j'étais celui qui avait interdit les relations entre collègues. Décidemment, plus personne n'avait de respect pour les anciens et les règlements.

Bah, ils étaient jeunes. Ils auraient bien le temps de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quoi que. En les regardant, chacun de leur côté, concentrés sur leur propre tâche sans se préoccuper de l'autre, je me disais que même moi je pouvais avoir tord.

Mais je ne me risquerais jamais à le dire à voix haute. J'ai ma fierté et mon honneur après tout. Je me servis une tasse du café imbuvable du bureau et allais m'installer dans mon cagibi, loin du bruit ambiant.

Hotch était dans son bureau, fronçant les sourcils devant une pile de dossiers épais. Il avait l'air épuisé comme à son habitude et je n'aurais pour rien au monde échangé ma place contre la sienne. Etre un subalterne me convenait très bien.

JJ était au téléphone et soufflait avec exaspération. Elle aussi avait un poste peu enviable. Au final, je me retrouvais avec un travail profitable, qui me donnait une entière satisfaction. Hormis le fait répandu au bureau de ne pas avoir de vie sociale.

Je supposais que le bonheur ne résidait certainement pas ici, mais qu'au final ce n'était pas si mal. Certaines personnes ne le trouvaient jamais. Nous, nous l'apportions parfois. Franchement, je n'en demandais pas autant à la vie.


	43. Chapter 43

_Je sais, j'avais promis un chapitre plus long, mais que voulez-vous. Trop de travail en ce moment et une petite panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre de transition. C'est après que les choses sérieuses commencent. Mouahahahah ! _

_Sincèrement votre, un auteur qui compte ses heures de sommeil de la semaine sur les doigts d'une main._**  
**

**Léna Devans, Quantico, Virginie 11 h 58**

Juste avant la pause déjeuner, je terminais de taper le rapport de Derek que je maudissais intérieurement. Le fait qu'il mette autant de temps pour taper ses dossiers venait de sa lenteur de frappe, mais également de son écriture de cochon et de la longueur de ses notes.

Je m'étirais de toute ma longueur et lâchais un bâillement. Décidemment je n'avais pas une nuit horrible. Les cauchemars étaient toujours là et chaque nuit j'espérais qu'ils soient moins violents. Moins cruellement réels.

Je laissais mon regard balayer mon espace de travail et je me dis que décidemment j'avais de la chance. Certaines personnes passaient toute leur vie à vagabonder de jobs en jobs sans jamais trouver celui qui leur convenait. Finalement, je ne savais toujours pas à quoi je servais, mais j'y étais et je comptais bien y rester un moment.

J'avais faim. C'était un fait, et je salivais à la pensée de sushis frais et de poisson cru. Personne ne m'en voudrait de ne pas manger au restaurant du FBI. L'endroit était toujours plein d'agents pédant et trop propre sur eux.

« Quelqu'un est volontaire pour un jap' ? Lançais-je à tout hasard. Emily et Derek déclinèrent, ayant déjà des projets ensemble.

- Avec des baguettes ? S'inquiéta Spencer.

- Je te demanderais une fourchette pauvre petite chose.

- Alors je suppose que je suis pour. »

Hotch, JJ et Rossi se joignirent à nous et d'une certaine façon, je le regrettais. J'aurais assez apprécié être seule avec Spencer, mais je verrais ça plus tard. La vie privée ne devait, théoriquement, pas empiéter sur la vie professionnelle.

Théoriquement évidemment. Tout le monde savait que c'était impossible. Aaron ne souriait pas, comme à son habitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux, qui n'y était pas avant. Les années l'avaient vieilli prématurément, avaient brisé de façon irrémédiable quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Et que dire de Rossi ? Rien probablement. L'homme qu'il était restait un mystère pour tous, que nous soyons ses amis ou ses ennemis. Je n'étais pas sur que ce que je pourrais voir me plaise. JJ parlait souvent de son petit garçon, de son mari.

J'adorais l'écouter, je crois que ça me faisait un peu vivre par procuration tout ce que je ne connaitrais surement jamais. Spencer mangeait avec appétit, plantant violemment sa baguette dans un sushi récalcitrant.

Dire qu'il était à moi. Je ne m'en remettais toujours pas, et j'espérais ne jamais le faire. Ca briserait probablement la magie de la chose. Je tirais sur les pans de ma chemise en me m'interrogeant. J'étais convaincue qu'elle était verte en partant de chez moi. Comment diable était-elle devenue violette ?

La question resta sans réponse. Le téléphone de JJ sonna et tous prirent ça comme un départ pour une nouvelle enquête. Je m'étonnais qu'elles s'enchaînent toutes aussi rapidement les unes après les autres, mais je supposais que le nombre de tueur en série était plus important que ce qu'on croyait.

J'insistais pour payer. Je n'avais pas d'argent, mais je vivais de peu. Je tâtais mon arme pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Je devais d'ailleurs avoir l'air effrayant car Spencer me posa la main sur l'avant bras. Je le rassurais d'un regard et entrais dans l'ascenseur à leur suite.

Je n'avais pas un bon pressentiment, comme si on allait brutalement tout me prendre, que le sort allait s'acharner sur moi sans plus me lâcher pendant des jours. Et j'avais souvent raison. Non, rectification. J'avais toujours raison.


	44. Chapter 44

****_Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Mais voici la preuve que je ne suis pas morte ! ;)_

**Aaron Hotchner, vers Phoenix, 14 h 12**

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le silence le plus complet régnait dans l'avion, alors que j'exposais les différents points de l'affaire. De mémoire, ça n'était jamais arrivé, même Reid semblait sombrer dans ses pensées alors que Léna vomissait très élégamment dans les toilettes de l'avion.

Apparemment, aucun malheur ne s'était encore abattu sur les membres du BAU, mais Léna souffrait d'un mauvais mal de l'air assez soudain et... inattendu. Derek ricanait au fond de l'avion, ses lunettes de soleil remontées sur son nez. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui lui fit camoufler son rire en une quinte de toux des moins discrètes.

Résumons-nous avec une certaine efficacité. Garcia nous avait briffés rapidement sur un cas des plus bizarres – comme à leur habitude – sur des jumelles disparues dans des ruelles sombres, tard la nuit. De l'avis personnel de Léna, elles n'avaient qu'à pas sortir tard le soir et seules qui plus est. Cette réflexion avait déclenché en mois l'irrépressible envie de lui dire qu'il y avait quelques années, elle ne s'en privait pas.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit ici d'une vengeance divine, posa Derek en levant un index en l'air avec un ton prophétique.

De quel Dieu ? Selon les religions, ils sont plusieurs, multiples et certains sont très probablement les mêmes sous différentes formes.

Vu la violence de la chose, je pense qu'ils s'y sont tous mis. Ça va Léna ?

Je t'emmerde, mais avec une violence, tu n'as même pas idée. »

Déclaration très élégante qui perdit de sa crédibilité quand un nouveau haut le cœur la parcourut.

« De toutes façons, je déteste l'Arizona ! Il fait trop chaud et les gens sont mal élevés ! »

Avec un élan de sympathie, Reid ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de bain et trouva la jeune femme d'une pâleur mortelle, agenouillée sur le triste lino blanc. Malgré son teint cadavérique, elle réussit à esquisser un mince sourire.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas tomber pour elle ? Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient embrouillés dans un ordre approximatif, ses improbables vêtements multicolores froissés d'avoir été autant maltraités. Léna se redressa et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Spencer la prit sous son bras et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son siège.

« Ca va aller Léna ?

- Non. Mais je survivrais, si personne n'a la mauvaise idée de balader de la bouffe juste sous mon nez. Putin. J'ai faim. »

Je la regardais quelques instants alors que ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés et ses mains tremblantes. Je la sentais prête à se blottir contre Reid, histoire d'obtenir un peu de réconfort. Mais au lieu de cela, elle me lança un regard en coin et de recroquevilla sur un fauteuil.

Elle avait toujours su comprendre mes menaces muettes. Avoir une relation avec un autre membre de son unité n'était pas quelque chose de communément accepté. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire de rompre avec lui alors que la vie semblait s'acharner sur elle depuis sa naissance ?

Il serait toujours temps de lui ordonner de rentrer dans le droit chemin plus tard. Pour l'instant, la voir épanouie comme elle l'était à cette seconde me donnait plutôt envie de lui faire un câlin. Chose que je ne me permettrais jamais en face de mon équipe. Je risquerais de perdre toute ma crédibilité.

Pour oublier toutes ces stupidités qui me traversaient l'esprit, je me plongeais dans la lecture du dossier pour la centième fois. J'espérais avec un espoir insensé que personne ne viendrait me tirer de mes pensées.

Mais comment aurais-je pu omettre Rossi qui grognait dans son coin en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles au sujet du dossier ? Et puis Morgan qui se moquait de Reid avec une légèreté tout à fait remarquable. Et enfin Léna qui laissait son regard fixait sur les lignes du dossier, le teint un peu verdâtre, probablement sans un lire un seul mot.

En mon fors intérieur, je sentais que cette enquête allait être une laborieuse enquête.


End file.
